La Leyenda de Otsutsuki Naruto
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Indra y Ashura han finalmente acabado con sus diferencias. Y Shinigami les hace reencarnar en Naruto. Un joven Shinobi, quien además es el Jinchuriki de Kyubi; es el único capaz de salvar al mundo... antes de que Akatsuki, tome el control del mismo. (Naruto x Femkyuubi x Kaguya)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**:::**

**01**

**:::**

Destrucción y Fuego.

Esas son las **2** mejores palabras para describir en lo que se había convertido la aldea, en poco menos de unas **3** horas.

Namikaze Minato. El Yondaime Hokage, había invocado a Shinigami, con la intención de que la deidad, encerrara a la más poderosa y peligrosa de todas las Bijus.

―**Déjame ver si entendí tu petición… Minato-Kun** ―dijo la deidad de la muerte. La diosa tenía el cabello negro, algunos mechones blancos y ojos rojos. Vestía con un Kimono negro ― **¿Deseas exponer a tu hijo al más grande peligro del mundo Shinobi, solo por encerrar al Kyubi en su interior?**

― ¿¡De que otro modo se supone que detengamos a Kyubi!? ―pregunto el Yondaime desesperado. Shinigami no respondió, solo paso su mano sobre Kyubi, una luz envolvió al gran Zorro. Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, se podía ver a una bebe tenía el cabello rojo, ojos rojos y tenía un Kimono blanco ― ¿Quién es ella?

―Podríamos decir que ella es… la forma humanizada de Kyubi ―dijo Shinigami sonriente, para después sacar un pergamino de entre sus ropas e introducir una… una perla que brillaba con los **7 **colores del arcoíris; en el cuerpo de Naruto ―Minato… en **14** años, vendré a ver a Naru-Chan y a Kyubi-Chan ¿Entiendes?

― ¡Hai! ―dijo Minato, cargando con Naruto y a Kyubi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**14 años después; Academia Shinobi**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tenía el cabello rubio rebelde como el de su padre, tenía ojos azules y vestía con una chaqueta naranja, camiseta negra y pantalón naranja.

Saya (Kyubi) tenía el cabello cortado a la base del cuello, tenía los ojos azules y vestía con una chaqueta roja, camiseta azul y falda roja.

Ambos niños, se dirigían a la academia. Aunque la mente de Naruto, no estaba en el camino hacia la academia, sino en algunos acontecimientos, que habían surgido hace solo algunas horas.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla y pudo ver a __**2**__ jóvenes._

_Uno de ellos de cabello rebelde como el suyo, tenía unas trenzas a los lados de las orejas y vestía de blanco con unos gamatamas en sus ropas._

_El otro tenía el cabello largo, tenía las mismas trenzas, pero sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan y también vestía de blanco._

―_D… Disculpen ―dijo Naruto, llamando a los __**2**__ jóvenes que hablaban entre ellos. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Naruto― ¿Podrían decirme que es este lugar?__―el chico de cabello largo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo. Cosa que imitaron el chico de cabello corto y Naruto._

―_**Veras Naruto… este lugar es tu subconsciente**__ ―dijo el chico de cabello largo ―__**O en otras palabras, tu mente... Mi nombre es Indra, hijo mayor de Rikudo Senin y ancestro de los Uchiha.**_

―_**Mi nombre es Ashura, hijo menor de Rikudo Senin y ancestro tanto de los Uchiha, como de los Uzumaki**__ ―dijo el joven de cabello corto._

― _¿Y…? ―Naruto se les quedo viendo― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, si es mi subconsciente?_

―_**Se puede decir, que estamos en tu mente **__―dijo Ashura ―__**Y estamos aquí, porque tenemos que ayudarte en tu camino Ninja.**_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los primeros días en la academia fueron largos y cansinos para Naruto y Saya.

Escribir sobre la teoría Ninja, sobre la historia Shinobi y otras cuantas cosas.

Cuando iniciaron su **4°** Mes en la academia.

Comenzaron entonces la teoría del Chakra, a aprender Jutsus básicos (Kage Bushin, Henge y Kawarimi), lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai. Asi como otras cosas y otros Jutsus.

Entonces, fueron repartidos en equipos de **3 **o** 4** personas.

Equipo **7**: Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Saya (N/A: Nos fascina este nombre), Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Y su Sensei Hatake Kakashi

Equipo **9**: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino. Y su Sensei Sarutobi Azuma

Equipo **10**: Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata y Inuzuka Kiba. Y su Sensei Yuhi Kurenai.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No paso mucho tiempo, para que llegara Kakashi y les reuniera a todos en el Campo de Entrenamiento **7.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Muy bien… Naruto, Saya, Sakura y Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi, quien se había aprendido los nombres de sus alumnos ―Su misión es muy simple ―Kakashi les mostro **3** cascabeles ―Deben de conseguir un cascabel, antes del mediodía y a esa hora, podrán almorzar.

―_Nos dijo que no comiéramos nada, solo para que nos costara más conseguir los cascabeles_ ―Pensaron los **4** integrantes del equipo.

―Deben conseguir un cascabel ―remarco Kakashi…―No importa el cómo, deben de conseguirlo. Si no lo consiguen no comerán y si no me atacan mucho menos. Si al mediodía, no han conseguido un cascabel, los atare a los troncos y me verán comiéndome mi almuerzo y… ¡Comiencen! ―Sasuke, Sakura y Saya se ocultaron ―Un buen Shinobi debe de saber ocultarse… aparentemente, faltaste a esa clase ¿O no, Naruto? ―pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto ataco con el Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki, que le había enseñado su Okasan, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, quien tuvo que responder igualmente con Taijutsu.

Saya aun desde su escondite, ataco a Kakashi.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (E. Viento: Ola de Vacío)** ―Saya soplo una inmensa ola de viento, que Kakashi pudo esquivar apenas por los pelos.

― **¡Fūton: Kaze Shuriken!** **(E. Viento: Shuriken de Viento)** ―De las manos de Naruto, surgieron 2 Shuriken de Viento que fueron hacia un incrédulo Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido… Por recibir **2** Jutsus de Viento casi consecutivos; asi que escapo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura pensaba donde podría estar Sasuke, sin importarle nada.

Absolutamente nada, excepto el heredero Uchiha.

Entonces lo vio: Sasuke estaba atravesado por múltiples Shuriken y Kunais. Sakura acabo por desmayarse.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi ahora se encontraba ante Sasuke.

―Cayo con el Genjutsu… en fin, creo que asi tendré tiempo para leer. Creo que solo los hijos de Minato-Sensei pueden ser algo… ―dijo Kakashi de forma pensativa y medio dormido.

― ¡Sakura es débil! ―dijo el Uchiha ―Al igual que Naruto y Saya… ¡Pero yo no!

―Eso podrías decirlo cuando tengas un cascabel… Sasuke-Kun ―dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke le lanzo una serie de rápidos Kunais a Kakashi, los cuales el Jounin esquivo sin siquiera "mosquearse"

Sasuke le ataco con Taijutsu, que Kakashi manejaba bien, pero no hasta el nivel de Gai.

Kakashi desapareció y sin que Sasuke se lo esperara, lo enterró hasta el cuello.

Sakura pasó por allí y se desmayó.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Solo quedaban **6** minutos.

Naruto y Saya tendrían que hacer que esos minutos se convirtieran en horas.

Naruto creo **7 Kage Bushin** con los cuales rodearon a Kakashi, atacándolo con Jutsus Fūton y Suiton, consiguiendo distraerlo, para que Saya cortara los cascabeles.

Solo ellos habían pasado la prueba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campo de Entrenamiento; Equipo 7**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Luego de ver lo visto… no creo que ninguno de los **4** tenga que volver a la Academia ―dijo Kakashi. Los **4** sonrieron ―Los **4** deben de renunciar a ser Ninjas ―Esto los sorprendió. Sasuke salió corriendo hacia Kakashi, quien le quito el Kunai y lo lanzo contra el suelo ―Asi funcionan las misiones: El enemigo toma un rehén y los compañeros deben tomar una decisión imposible. Para evitar esto, los **4** necesitan **2** cosas: Coordinación y Trabajo en equipo. Nada más… a partir de ahora, son: ¡El Equipo **7** de Konoha!

**Les avisamos… que Naruto será un Dragón Slayer. Aún no sabemos cuál o cuando. Si se les ocurre cual Dragón Slayer será nos avisan, ya sea por los Reviews o por MP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**:::**

**02**

**:::**

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Estaba sudando y no entendía al **100%** lo que acababa de pasar.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto se encontraba ante Ashura e Indra._

_Ashura le enseñaba o más bien. Le daba instrucciones para su manejo de Chakra cuando despertara: Escalar los arboles con los pies y caminar sobre el agua._

_Indra le enseño algunos movimiento de Taijutsu del Clan Ōtsutsuki y del Clan Uchiha, asi como 3 Jutsus de Katon de Madara._

_Luego ambos (Ashura e Indra) comenzaron a realizar sellos de manos, al acabar pusieron sus manos en el suelo y Naruto fue rodeado por un hexagrama (Fuinjutsu)_

―_**Rikudo no Idenshi no Mezame (Despertar de Genes de los 6 caminos)**__ ―Naruto soltó un gran alarido, debido al dolor de sus brazos y piernas._

**Fin del Recuerdo **

―_**Naruto **_―le hablo Ashura ―_**En tu mano derecha encontraras una luna negra y en la izquierda un sol… La luna es el Yōton (Yang) y el sol es el Inton (Yin).**_

―_**El Inton puede crear cosas desde la imaginación **_―hablo Indra ―_**Y el Yoton puede darles vida… Por si esto fuera poco**_ ―volvió a hablar Indra ―_**Nuestras Naturalezas de Chakra se transfirieron a ti, al momento de realizar el Jutsu… en mi caso el Katon (Fuego) y el Raiton (Rayo)… y en el caso de Ashura el Suiton (Agua) y el Doton (Tierra)**_

―_Y yo poseo__** Fūton (Viento)**_ ―dijo Naruto tragando duro ―_**Fūton (E. Viento), Katon (E. Fuego), Raiton (E. Rayo), Suiton (E. Agua), Doton (E. Tierra) e Inyōton (E. Yin-Yang).**_

―_**Naruto… dirige Chakra a tus ojos **_―dijo Indra. Naruto hiso lo ordenado y se miró al espejo, para entonces trastabillar__― _**¿Olvidas que soy el Primer Usuario del Sharingan?**_ ―Pregunto divertido al ver la reacción del rubio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba con su Okasan.

―Naruto-Kun ―le hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro ―Según parece, posees **Fūton (Viento) **y** Suiton (Agua)**. Quizás Saya-Chan pueda ayudarte, ya que ella tiene **Fūton (Viento)** y yo poseo **Suiton (Agua)** y te enseñare a convertir tu Chakra en agua, sin que tengas necesidad de usar una fuente de agua.

― ¿Cómo Okasan? ―pregunto Naruto curioso.

Kushina se sentó en una roca plana, poniéndose en posición de loto. Naruto secundo a su Okasan.

Poco a poco, Naruto y Kushina entraron en un Senjutsu muy endeble, asi que solo reunían Chakra pero sin transformarse en sapos u otros animales. Al poco tiempo sus ropas fueron rodeadas por un Chakra elemental.

En el caso de Kushina: **Suiton**.

En el caso de Naruto, los restantes **5** elementos. Solo tenía que elegir y realizar el Jutsu.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se miró a sí mismo.

―Posees **Fūton (Viento)** de forma natural, esa es tu afinidad ―hablo Ashura ―Yo te doy **Suiton (Agua)** y **Doton (Tierra)**… con el entrenamiento adecuado y el Senjutsu alcanzaras el **Mokuton (Madera)**.

―Yo te doy el **Katon (Fuego)** y el **Raiton (Rayo)** ―dijo Indra ―Muy bien… hora de entrenar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un Mes Después; Oficina del Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde que el equipo **7** se había graduado. Solo realizaban "misiones" estúpidas o tediosas.

Esas misiones, no les daban lo que ellos necesitaban para pulir sus habilidades, ni aprender nuevos Jutsus.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban el Yondaime, el Sandaime e Iruka.

Iruka leía las misiones y los demás escuchaban.

―Cuidar bebes, cortar el césped, ordeñar vacas, pescar… ―leía Iruka.

― ¡Hokage-Sama! ―grito Sakura― ¡Nosotros somos Ninjas, no somos sirvientes de personas que son perezosas para hacer su trabajo!

― ¡Sakura! ―le reprimió Kakashi, pero Minato lo detuvo ―Una misión Rango **C** ―Minato tomo la misión y se la lanzo a Kakashi, quien la atrapo en el aire―Escoltaran a un constructor de puentes hasta Nami no Kuni y lo protegerán, hasta que consiga completar el puente.

― ¡Que pase el cliente! ―pidió Hiruzen. Por la puerta, entro un hombre de cabello gris, tenía un sombrero y una barba, usaba una camiseta naranja y pantalones cortos de color café.

― ¿Estos son los Shinobis que contrate? ―pregunto el hombre ―En fin… tomen lo que necesiten y vámonos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Piragua de Camino a Nami**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Tazuna-San, Usted es de Nami ¿Verdad? ―pregunto Sakura.

―Asi es pequeña ¿Qué hay con eso? ―pregunto confundido Tazuna.

―Kakashi-Sensei ―volvió a hablar la pelirrosa― ¿En Nami también hay Shinobis como nosotros?

―No Sakura ―hablo Kakashi ―Solo encontraras los encontraras en las **5** Naciones, que albergan a las **5** aldeas Shinobis: Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa y Kumo. Cada una de ellas es gobernada por un Kage: Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage y Raikage. Además… estamos en una misión **C**, por lo cual no encontraremos ningún enemigo. Asi que no se preocupen ―el viaje prosiguió con calma.

Llegaron a tierra firme y comenzaron a avanzar con calma y sin apuros. Pasaron un pequeño charco pero nadie le prestó atención.

Del lago salieron **2** sujetos.

Uno de ellos ato a Kakashi con una cadena y desmembró a Kakashi.

El otro fue hacia Sakura, pero Sasuke se puso ante él y le atacaba con un Kunai.

―_**Muy bien Naruto…**_ ―hablo Indra ―_**Creo que es hora de que Saya y tu contrataquéis al enemigo.**_

― ¡Fūton: Kaze no Ryu! (E. Viento: Dragón de Viento) ―Un Dragón de Viento salió hacia uno de los Shinobis. Naruto reunió Chakra y realizo sellos.

― ¡Suiton: Mizu no Ryu! (E. Agua: Dragón de Agua) ―Ambos dragones se fusionaron en un Dragón de Hyoton y devoraron al hombre que los atacaba.

Mientras que Kakashi acababa con la vida del otro Shinobi con el Chidory.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Pakkun! (Jutsu de Invocación: Pakkun)** ―De una nube de humo salió un pequeño perro ―Pakkun. Dile a Minato-Sensei, que la misión subió de Rango **C** a Rango **B** y que posiblemente enfrentemos Shinobis de Rango Chunnin, Jounin o superior―Pakkun utilizo un Shunshin. Kakashi se quedó en silencio y luego volvió la mirada hacia sus alumnos ―Chicos, esos enemigos eran máximo de grado Chunnin, posiblemente hayan más enemigos de alto rango que van tras Tazuna. Tenemos que volver a Konoha y reportar.

―Tiene razón, tenemos que volver… aun no estamos preparados para esto ―dijo Sakura.

― ¡Olvídelo Kakashi-Sensei! ―dijo Naruto― ¡Somos Shinobis, nuestra vida es mantenernos en el límite, entre la vida y la muerte! Además… no creo que Sasuke desee abandonar su primera misión real ¿verdad?

― ¡El Dobe tiene razón, soy un Uchiha y no voy a renunciar! ―dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió, al ver que Sasuke era igual de orgulloso que Indra. Esto sería bueno a futuro.

La misión siguió su camino normal.

Naruto noto como Saya llevaba Chakra a su nariz y olisqueaba el aire.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Saya-Chan? ― pregunto Naruto preocupado.

―_Eso me temo Naru…_ ―susurro Saya ―_Huelo… algo… algo impregnado en Sangre y…_ ¡Todos al suelo! ―todos la obedecieron y fue justo cuando una espada gigantesca, pasó rozando sus cabezas y se clavó en un árbol.

Sobre la espada, estaba Momoshi Zabuza. Un hombre de cabello negro, vendas en la boca, calentadores de brazos, pantalones de Kiri y varias correas sobre el pecho.

― Retrocedan chicos… maniobra de batalla Mangi… no intervengan y protejan a Tazuna ―ordeno Kakashi. Sus alumnos rodearon a Tazuna ―Esta batalla no será fácil... al menos de que utilice ¡esto! ―Kakashi revelo el Sharingan.

― ¡Oigan! ― exclamo Tazuna― ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene su ojo?!

―Sharingan… es un Dojutsu con el cual el usuario puede copiar cualquier Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Taijutsu ―dijo Sasuke ―Como sea… es algo que solo aparece en el Clan Uchiha.

Kakashi saco un Kunai y se enfrentó a Zabuza por varios minutos.

―Perdóname Kakashi ―dijo Zabuza ―Pero tengo un anciano a quien matar… **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultarse en la Neblina)** ―la Niebla se volvió espesa ―Cerebro, Hígado, Vena Yugular, Riñones, Pulmones, Corazón, Espina Dorsal y Garganta… ¿Cuál de ellos debería de atacar primero?

―Naruto ―hablo Saya.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo el rubio, sacando un segundo Kunai.

― ¿Lo tienes activado? ―pregunto Saya.

―Si ―dijo Naruto.

―Pues… ¡Vamos por él! ―exclamo Saya ―**Fūton: Kifū (E. Viento: Viento Endemoniado)** ―Saya soplo y un viento negro se llevó la niebla.

― ¡Nada mal! ―dijo Zabuza mientras que decapitaba a Kakashi. Quien se transformó en agua ― ¿Mizu Bushin?

―Asi es ―dijo Kakashi clavándole un Kunai en la espalda a Zabuza, pero él también se transformó en agua.

Zabuza apareció y lanzo a Kakashi al lago.

― **¡Suiro no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Prisión de Agua)** ―Zabuza encerró a Kakashi en una burbuja de agua.

Zabuza mando **3** Mizu Bushin contra los Genin.

―_**Naruto… el Yōton**_―dijo Indra. Naruto hiso que un extraño humo negro subiera por su mano y al despejarse el humo todos vieron aparecer en sus manos una Katana ―_**Esta era mi Katana… se llama Mayu, igual que mi Okasan, ahora es tuya.**_

―_Arigato… Indra_ ―dijo Naruto mentalmente. Luego cerro los ojos ―No pensaba utilizarlo aún, pero veo que la situación lo requiere… ¡Sharingan! ―Naruto abrió sus ojos, mostrando un Sharingan maduro que incluso sorprendió a Kakashi.

Naruto comenzó a correr sobre la superficie del agua y atacando a Zabuza con su Katana.

Zabuza se protegió con su gran espada. Iniciando un combate de Kenjutsu, donde Naruto llevaba la ventaja por tener una espada más pequeña.

Sasuke no podía creer lo veloz que era Naruto y tampoco podía creer que ese Dobe pudiera caminar sobre el agua.

― **¡Suiton: Suija! (E. Agua: Serpiente de Agua)** ―del agua surgió un Dragón de agua que fue contra Naruto.

― ¡Naruto, huye! ―grito no Jutsu Kakashi.

―**Katon: Ryūen Hōka (Elemento Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego)** ―Naruto lanzo pequeñas pero rápidas bolas fuego que destruyeron la prisión de agua, liberando a Kakashi y aparentemente calcinaron a Zabuza.

Pues no lo vieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y compañía, fueron a la casa de Tazuna. Tazuna salido a su hija Tsunami y a su nieto Inari.

Luego, ya en la tarde, Kakashi los llevo a todos al bosque.

―Chicos… ustedes utilizan más Chakra del que deben usar, si siguen asi, se agotaran ―dijo Kakashi.

― ¿Y qué podemos hacer para cambiar eso, Kakashi-Sensei? ―pregunto Sakura.

―Deben escalar arboles ―respondió Kakashi ―Pero… sin manos. Solo con Chakra en sus pies ―Kakashi les mostro como hacerlo.

Cuando los Genin lo realizaron. Sakura llego a la cima, ya que ella tenía poco Chakra.

Naruto se quedó mirando a la nada. Mientras que Saya y Sasuke lo intentaban.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mente de Naruto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en su subconsciente y veía a sus amigos, quienes tenían a **2** mujeres ante ellos.

―Oigan ―hablo Naruto, mirando a unos petrificados Indra y Ashura. Ya que los chicos no le contestaban. Naruto se apresuró a ir con ellos.

Ante Indra y Ashura y ahora ante Naruto.

Estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro, ojos rojos y piel pálida vistiendo un Kimono negro.

A su lado, una mujer de cabello blanco, con el Byakugan y tenía un Kimono con varios Tomoes por las mangas.

―**Hola Naruto-Kun** ―hablo la mujer de cabello oscuro ―**Mi nombre es Shinigami y he venido, para hacerte poseedor de un poder o más bien… de una Magia, poco vista.**

― ¿Shinigami-Sama, a dicho usted "poseedor de una magia"? ―pregunto Naruto. A lo cual la dama asintió.

―**En una semana, encuéntrame en el bosque de Hi no Kuni** ―dijo Shinigami ―**Kaguya, Ashura… Indra** ―Shinigami desapareció.

Cuando Shinigami se fue. Kaguya procedió a explicarle a Naruto, quien era ella.

―**Hola Naruto** ―dijo Kaguya ―**Mi nombre es Kaguya, soy la madre de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo y Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Aun que tú conoces a mi primogénito como "Rikudo Senin". De ahora en adelante, yo seré tu compañera de aventuras. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fuera de la Mente de Naruto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se concentró escalando el árbol. Pero ahora tenía demasiado Chakra, gracias a Kaguya. Asi que lo oculto y volvió a intentar escalarlo

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegada la noche, Naruto despertó y se encontró con que Saya estaba recostada en su hombro, vio que ambos tenían una manta y frente a ellos había una chica recogiendo plantas medicinales.

― ¡Oh! ―dijo la chica ―Veo que despertaron.

―Arigato ―dijo Saya devolviendo la manta ― ¿Qué haces en el bosque a estas horas?

―Recogía plantas medicinales para un amigo ―dijo la chica. Naruto y Saya le ayudaron y los **3** hablaban mientras que recogían las plantas medicinales ―Creo que ya tengo todo… Arigato.

―Por nada… espero que volvamos a vernos ―dijo Naruto. La chica estaba a punto de perderse en la niebla ―Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Yuki Haku ―dijo ella.

―Namikaze Naruto ―respondió el rubio.

―Namikaze Saya ―dijo la pelirroja.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Saya llegaron a las **9:00 **al puente para el cambio de guardia.

Pero en eso, apareció Zabuza.

Kakashi comenzó a luchar contra Zabuza.

Mientras que con un solo puño Sasuke y Sakura cayeron desmayados al suelo.

― **Makyō Hyōshō (Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)** ―escucharon Naruto y Saya, antes de ser encerrados en una cúpula. Haku se reflejaba en todos los espejos y parecía dispuesta a atacar. Pero no lo hiso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran Naruto y Saya ―Naruto, Saya ―dijo Haku saliendo de uno de los espejos.

La Kunoichi cayó al suelo llorando y al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de matar a las únicas personas, en las cuales parecía poder confiar.

Naruto, Saya y Haku salieron de la casa de espejos y fueron a detener a Kakashi de matar a Zabuza.

Los **3** se sentían corriendo en cámara lenta y vieron como Zabuza fue atravesado en su corazón por Kakashi.

Naruto activo su Sharingan de manera instantánea, obteniendo en Mangekyou de Indra, pero… había algo distinto: Su Sharingan no eran rojo era lila.

―_**Una fase entre: El Mangekyou Sharingan Eien…. Y el Rinnegan de Otosan**_ ―dijo Ashura sorprendido.

Frente al equipo **7** apareció Gato y todos sus hombres. Naruto estaba muy molesto. Lo suficiente como para liberar el Chakra infinito de Kaguya y cortarles a todos la respiración.

―_**Naruto-Kun**_ ―le llamo Kaguya ―_**Escúchame atentamente…**_―Naruto realizo los sellos que Kaguya le dijo que realizara, luego puso sus manos en el suelo.

―**Shikotsumyaku: Bara no nan sen mo no takkei (Pulso de Hueso Muerto: Crucifixión de mil Rosas)**

Extendió sus manos hacia el frente y sus enemigos y el mismo Gato… fueron crucificados, por huesos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de que el puente fuera terminado. El Equipo **7** y Haku. Volvieron a Konoha para dar el reporte de la misión.

A Minato le pareció bien el hecho de que Haku se quedara en Konoha. No dijo nada más y le dio un apartamento con todas las comodidades del mundo. Cercano a la Mansión Namikaze.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días después**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontró con Shinigami en el lugar pactado.

―**Hola Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Shinigami ―**Puedo intuir que ya utilizaste el Kekkei Genkai de Kaguya-Chan. Bien hecho… ahora, hay alguien a quien deseo presentarte.**

El sello de Cromwell se formó en el suelo y de él. Surgió una Dragona de escamas azules y blancas. (El Dragón de Alexandrita)

―Un… ¿Dragón? ―pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

―Hola Alex ―le saludo Shinigami a la dragona con una sonrisa.

―Shinigami-Sama ¿En qué le puedo servir? ―pregunto la dragona.

―**Veras Alexandra… te he llamado para que le enseñes a Naruto-Kun a ser un Dragón Slayer** ―dijo Shinigami.

― ¡QUE! ―gritaron Naruto y Alexandra abriendo los ojos, lo más que podían.

―Pero, no vamos a entrenar aquí ―dijo Kaguya, haciendo que los tomoes del **Edengan (Rinne-Sharingan) **comenzaran a girar y enviándolos a todos a una dimensión de Lava ―**Aquí… Naruto-Kun y Alexandra-Chan, podrán entrenar en paz.**

―**Naruto-Kun **―le llamo la Dragona―**Empezare por decirte que es un Dragón Slayer… Un Dragón Slayer es una magia perdida. Que te permitirá utilizar mi poder, pero debes de entender que esto es distinto al Chakra y también debes de usarlo sabiamente, Naruto-Kun o podrías acabar por convertirte en un Dragón.**

― ¿Es algo asi como una Magia Elemental?― pregunto Naruto, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Naruto había dado justo en el clavo.

―Exactamente Naruto… es eso mismo que acabas de decir ―dijo Ashura sonriente.

―Aunque… nuestro Otosan fue uno de los primeros Dragón Slayer y llego a ser tan poderoso, que incluso podía devorar los elementos para recargar su energía más rápido ―dijo Indra ―Pero Naruto… Ten en cuenta, que esta magia, no te permitirá escalar los árboles, ni tampoco caminar sobre el agua.

―**Pero si será mucho mejor que utilizar Chakra, ya que si lo controlas bien, podrías incluso recargarte de la Magia habita en la atmosfera, incluso de forma inconsciente** ―dijo Alexandra.

―**Entonces** ―dijo Saya un poco molesta… demasiada Charla y poca acción― **¿Cómo iniciamos el entrenamiento de Naruto-Kun?**

―**Se hará de la siguiente manera** ―hablo Shinigami ―**Kaguya-Chan: Tu le enseñaras a Naruto a utilizar eficientemente el Shikotsumyaku y a abrir y cerrar portales; Saya-Chan: Tu le ayudaras con el** **Fūton (Viento)** **y a canalizar tus colas de Chakra; Ashura-Kun: Tu le ayudaras a crear Suiton (Agua) de la nada como Tobirama y también ayudaras con el** **Doton (Tierra) y finalmente… Indra: Tú le ayudaras a usar el Sharingan sabiamente, asi como el Katon (Fuego) y el Raiton** **(Rayo)** ―cuando se disponían a entrenar, Shinigami recordó algo importante― **A por cierto… no se preocupen por nada. He detenido el tiempo. Asi que, no importa cuánto tiempo nos lo pasemos entrenando, en el mundo humano no habrá pasado ni un segundo desde nuestra desaparición.**

―**Por cierto Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Alexandra ―**Mi elemento es el** **Nova que es la fusión de Raiton, Fūton y Katon… bien a entrenar.**


	3. Mision en Earth-Land parte 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Misión en Earth-Land parte 1**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo que para Naruto habían sido **4** o **5** años entre **5** distintas dimensiones: Montañosa, Volcánica, Helada, Desértica, Acida y un Valle Arenoso.

No había sido ni un segundo para sus compañeros, ni para el mundo.

Ya que Shinigami había congelado el tiempo.

―**Muy bien Naruto-Kun. En 5 años, has conseguido dominar los elementos de Chakra y tu manejo en el elemento Nova es increíble. Asi como en el Kekkei Mora de Kaguya** ―dijo Shinigami. Naruto la miro extrañado ¿Kekkei Mora? ―**Volveremos a vernos en un tiempo menor a 2 meses… Sayonara** ―Shinigami desapareció.

―_Kaguya-Chan_ ― le pregunto Naruto telepáticamente― _¿De que hablaba Shinigami-Sama? ¿Qué es un Kekkei Mora?_

―_El __**Kekkei Mora**__**(Limite de Linaje Sanguíneo) es tu habilidad para abrir portales, usar el Rinne Sharingan**__ y el __**Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de Huesos Muertos)**_ ―contesto Kaguya.

Naruto y Saya, fueron a la Mansión Namikaze, antes de que sus padres los castigaran o algo por el estilo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze; 21:00 pm.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto y Saya se preparaban para dormir. Naruto advirtió algo sobre sí mismo: Sus brazos presentaban **4** tatuajes, que a pesar de tener apariencias Rúnicas o Tribales, podía entender que no eran tatuajes comunes. Sino más bien Fuinjutsu tatuados en su piel.

El primero parecía ser una letra "**A**" tribal que quería decir: "Agilidad"; El segundo parecía ser una letra "**P**" también tribal que quería decir: "Premonición"; El tercero parecía ser una letra "**S**" que quería decir: "Sigilo" y el cuarto parecía una **"V"** igual que las anteriores y quería decir "Velocidad"

**Recuerdo**

―_**Naruto**__ ―dijo Shinigami ―__**En este caso, no te servirán de mucho los Kage Bushin. Ya que controlar el elemento Nova, necesita demasiada precisión.**_

―_Naruto ―hablo Ashura ―Ya que posees todos los elementos, solo tendrías que elegir un elemento ¿No es verdad?_

―_Hai ―dijo Naruto desconcertado._

―_En ese caso… ―dijo Ashura ―Intenta concentrar solo el __**Suiton**__ a tu alrededor ―En cuestión de segundos... se formó una pequeña capa de agua, no solo alrededor de Naruto, sino que también de Ashura, quien realizo sellos de manos― __**¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Elemento agua: Jutsu de la Gran Catarata)**__ ―En medio del lugar apareció un lago, Ashura coloco sus manos en el agua transformándola en una poderosa ola que Naruto esquivo por los pelos con un portal de Kaguya._

― _**¡Ashura, cuidado lo asesinas!**____―le reprimió Saya._

―_Perdón ―dijo el "Senju"__― ¿Listo Naruto?_

―_Lo tengo ¿Qué más tienes?__―pregunto el rubio._

― _**¡Suiton: Goshokizame! (Elemento agua: Cinco Tiburones Comedores).**__ Ashura le lanzo cinco tiburones. _

― _**¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Tecnica de la Gran Catarata)**__―Naruto respondió con el Jutsu anterior. Ashura sonrió sinceramente feliz por el progreso de Naruto._

― _**¡Suiton: Hahonryū! (Elemento Agua: Torrente de Destrucción)**__ ―Ashura le lanzo la tecnica, que solo podría ser descrita como un "Suiton: Rasengan"_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Luego de dominar los Jutsus Suiton, vinieron los Jutsus __**Doton.**_

― _**¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! (E. Tierra: Protección de Tierra)**__―Ashura alzo del suelo lo que parecía ser una cúpula de tierra._

― _¡__**Doton: Doryūdan! (E. Tierra: Misil-Dragón de Tierra)**__―Ashura, sin darle tiempo a Naruto, creo un Dragón de Tierra que le lanzo de inmediato._

― _**¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! (E. Tierra: Protección de Tierra)**____―Naruto levanto una cúpula que resistió el golpe del dragón, antes de caerse en pedazos._

― _**¡Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi! (Elemento tierra: Destrucción de Rocas)**__―exclamo Ashura, lanzando rocas en contra del rubio._

― _**¡Doton: Doryūdan!**____** (E. Tierra: Misil-Dragón de Tierra)**__―exclamo Naruto lanzando un Dragón que destruyo las rocas._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Después de un corto descanso**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

―_Ahora Naruto… viene lo complicado― dijo Ashura― Tienes que poner un __**50-50**__ de Suiton y Doton para lograr… __**Mokuton: Dai Jurin no Jutsu (E. Madera: Técnica del gran bosque)**____―Ashura hiso crecer un bosque de la nada ―__**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Elemento madera, Centro de atadura)**__… Este Jutsu crea una atadura que se convierte en un árbol gigantesco atrapando al enemigo dentro de él que lo comprime por completo._

_Ashura también le enseño otros Jutsus como el __**Mokuton: Mokuhenge (Transformación con Madera)**__; el __**Mokuton: Mokuhimo (Camuflaje de Madera o árbol)**__ y finalmente el __**Mokuton: Mokusei Jōheki (Elemento madera: muro de bloqueo de madera)**__._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Dimensión Helada**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

―_Bien Naruto ―hablo Indra ―Yo te enseñare Jutsus Katon ¿De acuerdo?_

― _¡Hai!__―dijo Naruto feliz._

_Indra le enseño __**5 **__o__** 6**__ Jutsus de Madara._

_**Katon: Endan (Elemento fuego: Bala en llamas)**_

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)**_

_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Poderoso Dragón de Fuego)**_

_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (E. Fuego: Destrucción Infernal) **_

_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: llamas del Fénix)**_

―_Finalmente Naruto… el Chidory y sus derivados ―dijo Indra._

― _¿Conoces el Chidory de Kakashi-Sensei?__―pregunto sorprendido Naruto. Indra suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro._

―_Te contare algo, Naruto… ―dijo Indra ―Originalmente, tu solo deberías de haber sido el transmigrante de Ashura. Pero… yo deseaba dejar de luchar con Ashura-Dobe, asi que le pedí a Shinigami que me hiciera reencarnar en ti. Los Jutsus que te he enseñado, son tanto de Madara, como de Sasuke y conozco todos los Jutsus de Sasuke porque…_

―_Porque tu tenías que reencarnar en el Teme, no en mi ―dijo Naruto. Indra sonrió._

―_Exacto Naruto y es por eso que conozco el Chidory y sus derivados asique presta atención ―dijo Indra._

―_Entrenemos… Indra ―dijo Naruto sonriente._

_Naruto aprendió el __**Chidory, el Chidory Eiso, el Chidory Kouken**__ (El Chidory con la Katana) y el __**Chidory Nagashi**__._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Entrenamiento con Alex**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_El entrenamiento con la Dragona Alex, fue especial._

_**Nova: Ken Kira (E. Nova: Espadas Asesinas)**__ que eran un par de Katanas lila que flotaban en el aire y destruían el cuerpo del enemigo._

_**Nova: Ryu Ken (E Nova: Golpe de Dragón)**__ que eran un par de guantes con los cuales Naruto podría destruir el cuerpo del enemigo con un solo golpe._

_**Nova: Tatsumaki (E. Nova: Tornado de Dragón) **__el nombre lo dice._

_Ryu no Hinto (Extremidades de Dragón). _

_Además, Alex le enseño a Naruto, como eran las cosas en Earth Land por si alguna vez deseaba ir._

_Como hablar, le dijo sobre lugares especiales, donde podrían refugiarse, le hablo sobre los gremios, entre otras cosas. Además de darle un mapa._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Finalmente, fue el entrenamiento con Kaguya: Como crear portales, donde aparecer apropiadamente y los ataques del Shikotsumyaku._

_**Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato); Yomotsu Hirasaka (Crear Portales)**_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto decidió dormirse. Ya que el cuerpo le dolía.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se sorprendió de ver a Alex.

Pero ahora, su tamaño era… parecía alguna clase de serpiente o algo por el estilo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 o 3 días después del entrenamiento**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** se encontraba donde el Hokage.

―En vista de que ustedes realizaron una misión rango B. Deseo darles una de iguales características ―dijo Minato seriamente, mientras que rebuscaba entre sus cajones.

―Pero Lord Hokage, nosotros…―intento decir Sakura muerta del miedo.

― "_¡Silencio, Sakura!" _―susurro Sasuke de manera agresiva ― _"No lo arruines". _

― "_Está bien… Sasuke-Kun"_ ―Susurro Sakura, de manera sumisa.

―La misión, se llevara a cabo en **2** semanas ―dijo Minato ―Y queda en Earth Land.

― ¿En las tierras más allá del mar, Sensei? ―pregunto Kakashi sorprendido. Minato solo asintió seriamente.

―Su misión. Consiste en ir al Reino de Fiore y de allí al pueblo de Magnolia. Donde se reunirán con un hombre llamado Makarov Dreyar quien es el líder del gremio de magos Fairy Tail. La misión de AMBOS GRUPOS ―recalco el Hokage― Consiste en recuperar un cofre con un extraño tesoro de gran importancia para los miembros de Fairy Tail.

―_**Seguramente el contenido del cofre son Lácrimas**_ ―dijo Kaguya por telepatía.

―_Lo mismo pienso_ ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿Cuándo se realizara la misión? ―pregunto Kakashi.

―Tienen una semana para preparar lo que necesiten ―dijo Minato.

El Equipo **7** desapareció en un Shunshin y reapareció, fuera de la torre del Hokage.

―Chicos… mañana los espero en las puertas de la aldea a las 7:00am. No se retrasen ―pidió Kakashi.

― _¿Qué no nos retrasemos?_―se preguntaron los Genin― _¿Y qué hay de él?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la mañana siguiente; Puertas de Konoha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** llego puntual a las **7:00** y… Kakashi llego a las **9:00**.

― ¿Qué saben de Amegakure no Sato? ―pregunto Kakashi a sus alumnos.

―Es una aldea industrializada ―dijo Sasuke ―Pero al estar en medio de Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni y Tsuchi no Kuni, es un campo de batalla.

― ¿Por qué vamos a Ame, Kakashi-Sensei? ―pregunto Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

―Porque es igual de industrializada que Earth Land ―dijo Kakashi.

**::::::::::::::::**

**Amegakure**

**::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del equipo **7**, se familiarizaron con los transportes como los trenes y otros.

La visita turística fue solo por y para eso. Y Naruto descubrió una debilidad: El viaje en tren.

―Rayos… ―dijo Naruto ―No me siento… muy bien.

―**No te preocupes Naru-Kun** ―dijo Saya de forma amorosa― **¿Quieres recostarte?**

―Arigato ―dijo Naruto recostándose en las piernas de Saya, quien le acariciaba la cabeza amorosamente.

― ¿Te mareaste, Dobe? ―pregunto de manera burlesca Sasuke. Pero la sonrisita se le acabo, cuando Saya atravesó con su puño el metal de la pared detrás de Sasuke.

―**Búrlate o** **metete nuevamente con Naruto… **―advirtió Saya liberando algo de Chakra―**… y estarás muy cerca de tu muerte** ―Sasuke se desmayó a causa del enorme Chakra de Saya.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Podía imaginarse lo que acababa de hacer Saya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día siguiente**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** tomo un barco para ir a Earth Land y en este caso, quien se mareo fue Sasuke, por lo cual Naruto también se burló de él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cerca de lo que debían de ser las **19:00**. Llegaron al reino de Fiore y posteriormente, luego de una larga caminata (larga porque Sasuke y Sakura) llegaron a la ciudad de Magnolia.

Naruto reconoció una posada.

―Quedémonos aquí ―dijo Naruto, mientras que con el **Yōton** **(Yang)** creaba un montículo de Jewells (la moneda en Fairy Tail) para pagar **3** habitaciones.

―Que tengan una buena noche ―dijo el hombre que los atendió y entregándoles **3** llaves.

―Saya y yo, nos quedaremos en la habitación **4**, Sasuke y Sakura en la habitación **5** y Kakashi-Sensei en la habitación **6** ―dijo Naruto entregándole a Sakura una llave con el **#5** y a Kakashi una llave con el **#6 **―Mañana iremos a buscar al tal Makarov.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la Mañana siguiente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo 7, se encontraba caminando por la aldea preguntando por el mago en cuestión.

―Disculpe señor ―dijo Kakashi― ¿Sabe usted donde podemos encontrar a Makarov Dreyar?

―Seguro ―dijo el hombre ―Siguen esta calle derecho, voltean a la izquierda y en la Repostería debe de estar con los mocosos de Fairy Tail ―El equipo **7** siguió su camino, hasta que dieron con la repostería.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Repostería/ Tienda en cuestión ¬¬**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Allí encontraron a Makarov: Era un hombre de baja estatura, era calvo excepto por algunas partes de su cabeza, tenía bigote y barba, vestía con un abrigo blanco y un pantalón azul.

―Ustedes deben de ser los provenientes del Continente del Sol Naciente ―dijo el hombre mirando a los miembros del equipo **7** fijamente.

―Nosotros… ―comenzó Kakashi, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

―Soy el Dragón Slayer del equipo ―dijo Naruto― el Mago entrenado a la sombra de Alex, la dragona Nova ―los ojos de Makarov se abrieron y lo miro fijamente.

―Fuiste… ¿Fuiste entrenado por…? ―Makarov sonrió de forma nerviosa y vio un par de ojos bajo la bufanda de Naruto ―A las **14:00** horas… en el Bar. Allí se encontraran con los demás miembros del gremio Fairy Tail y les hablare a todos de la misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar encontraron a Makarov con otros **3** jóvenes.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rosado y puntiagudo, tenía los ojos oscuros, vestía con una bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón, un chaleco negro, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias negras.

A su lado una chica rubia tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, ojos marrones, vestía con una camisa blanca con una cruz azul en el pecho sin mangas y una falda.

La última integrante del equipo era una joven de pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones. Tiene una figura esbelta, tiene grandes atributos. Lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

―Hola ―dijo Makarov ―Creo que ahora si podemos em… presentarnos ―el hombre se volvió hacia su equipo y luego miro al equipo de Konoha ― ¿Quién empieza?

― ¿Qué tal si primero se presentan ellos? ―sugirió la chica de cabello rojo ―Digo, asi sería más fácil.

―Mi nombre es… ―pero antes de que Kakashi dijera su nombre, fue detenido por Sasuke ― ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

―De algún modo o por alguna razón. El Dobe sabe más o menos cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar ―dijo analíticamente Sasuke ―Quizás… él deba de presentarse primero y luego nosotros ―Naruto le miro a sintió.

―Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo **14** años y soy el Dragón Slayer Nova ―dijo Naruto ―Mis compañeros sin embargo, no poseen magia, pero cada uno de ellos es muy capaz… Sasuke solo… di tu nombre, tu edad y elemento afín ―Sasuke asintió.

―Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo **14** años y mi afinidad es **Katon**, o sea Fuego ―dijo Sasuke ―Quizás no sea muy importante… pero mi Sensei, mi compañero Naruto y yo, poseemos una habilidad que nos permite copiar las habilidades del adversario.

―Soy Haruno Sakura, tengo **14** años y se algo de Ninjutsu Medico ―dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

―Soy Hatake Kakashi, tengo **27** años y mi elemento es el Raiton… digo el Rayo ―dijo Kakashi, sacándoles una gota de vergüenza a su equipo.

―Soy Dragneel Natsu, tengo **16** años **(N/A Laura: no tengo idea de cuantos tiene Natsu)** y soy el Dragón Slayer de Fuego y también tengo magia de Rayo, entrenado por Igneel ―dijo Natsu.

―Mi nombre es Heartfilia Lucy, tengo **17 **años y tengo 2 tipos de magia: Agua y Estelar ―dijo Lucy sonriente.

―Soy Scarlett Erza, tengo **17** años y tengo **3** tipos de magia: Fuego, Agua y Rayo

―Muy bien ―dijo Makarov sentado en una silla y frente a él habían **2** mesas juntas y encima un mapa del continente ―Nuestro enemigo, robo un cofre con unos objetos llamados "Lácrima" que pueden contener Magia… en especial, buscamos un cofre que contiene Lácrimas de Dragón Slayer ―Esto causo la misma reacción en Naruto y Natsu: volver su mirada a Makarov, sonreír nerviosamente y palidecer ―Esto puede venderse en grandes cantidades en el mercado negro, pero lo más seguro es que sea utilizado por otros Magos de Earth Land, para causar otra guerra. Mañana saldremos a una exploración para saber los planes de Oración Seis… temo que esto caiga en sus manos.

― ¿Qué es Oración Seis? ―pregunto Sasuke.

―Son un grupo de Magos Oscuros y si ellos consiguen las Lácrimas… ―Natsu no siguió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cueva/Base de Oración Seis**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Brain, Ángel, Cobra, Midnight, Racer y Hoteye se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Brain comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero un pie en su espalda se lo impidió.

―No intentes levantarte… es inútil ―dijo un enmascarado, vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas. La máscara era Naranja y tenía forma de remolino dejando ver un único ojo Sharingan.

―Maldito miserable…―dijo Brain― ¿¡Quién eres!?

―Senju Hashirama ―dijo el enmascarado ―Y ustedes trabajaran para mí ―los restantes miembros se arrodillaron y Hashirama desapareció adsorbido por un vórtice en su ojo.


	4. Mision en Earth-Land parte 2

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Misión en Earth-Land parte 2**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era sorprendente y surrealista: Algunos lo considerarían imposible, pero ocurrió y estaba ocurriendo.

Naruto le enseño sobre el concepto del Chakra a Natsu y este tenía **Katon**. ¡Había dominado su Chakra en solo **2** días!

Además, Natsu y Naruto causaban más destrozos juntos, de lo que solo habría causado Natsu. Por lo cual Makarov se lamentaba de su misión, ya que el campo de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail. Solo era un cráter… por **5°** Vez, en menos de **2** días.

―Buen entrenamiento… gracias Naruto ―le agradeció Natsu sonriente, luego de practicar el **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** y otros **5** Jutsus Katon, que Naruto le había enseñado.

―Por nada, Natsu ―dijo Naruto sonriente y chocando puños con el chico, en señal de buena amistad.

Wendy y Gray, observaban el desempeño de su compañero Salamander en el arte del Chakra.

― ¿Sabes? ―dijo Gray a Wendy ―El chico rubio me agrada ―Wendy solo asintió.

―Eso creo… ¿Sabes? Creo que la chica Saya es un tanto… compatible con mi Magia ―dijo Wendy.

―Valdría la pena acercarse a ellos ―opino Gray.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Oración Seis/Akatsuki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En esos momentos en la base, solo se encontraban Ángel y Racer. Los demás habían salido, para planear una estrategia para atacar Magnolia.

―Entonces ―dijo Ángel ― ¿Quién de nosotros realizara el ataque a Fairy Tail?

―Hashirama le dijo a Brain, que un espía suyo, se pondría en contacto con nosotros y luego él decidiría como actuar ―dijo Racer, no muy convencido en seguir los planea del "anciano" Senju.

―Hashirama vivió en el Continente del Sol Naciente ―dijo Ángel ―Asi que él sabrá como se mueven los aliados de Fairy Tail.

―Exacto ―dijo Zetsu Blanco apareciendo ―Mi nombre es Zetsu. Soy un espía de Hashirama-Sama y les tengo un comunicado suyo: En **4** días llegaran **2** miembros de la organización Akatsuki y junto a ellos, deben de atacar Magnolia.

―**No** ―dijo Zetsu Negro apareciendo ―**Hay nuevas órdenes de Hashirama: "Dejad que Phantom Lord ataque al gremio de Fairy Tail"** ―Zetsu blanco suspiro cansado.

―**Bueno… ya lo oyeron** ―dijo Zetsu blanco desapareciendo, al igual que Zetsu Negro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En algún lugar de Earth Land**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu Negro llego a un bosque, suspiro. Llevo sus manos tras su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca, mientras que realizaba muecas asquerosas y de su herida salía sangre azul.

Consiguió desprenderse de la masa negra que lo caracterizaba; como si se tratara de un disfraz o un simbionte.

Luego, quedo un joven de no más de **20** años: Tenía el cabello albino corto, piel enfermizamente pálida, ojos amarillos y vestía con una chaqueta blanca con **6** gamatamas en la parte inferior de la chaqueta y tenía unos pantalones negros.

―**Ya… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo** ―dijo Zetsu, mientras que caminaba sonrientemente hacia un lago y observaba su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas del lago ―**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde la última vez que vi mi propio rostro… han pasado al menos unos 10.000 años… mientras que Hagoromo y Hamura, envejecieron y murieron… yo me refugie en el simbionte negro que Okasan me dio para mantenerme joven. Para que yo cumpliera con su voluntad de resucitarla.**

**Recuerdo**

_Hagoromo, Hamura y Zetsu eran __**3**__ hermanos comunes y corrientes._

_Excepto por el hecho de que eran los únicos que podían manipular el Chakra a voluntad y su madre era la emperatriz del mundo entero._

_Los __**3**__ hermanos tenían solo __**2**__ cosas en común: Su cabello albino y sus ropas blancas adornados con Gamatamas. _

_Luego, todo se vino abajo: Hagoromo y Hamura repartieron el Chakra entre los hombres. _

_Kaguya se transformó en Jubi y fue derrotada por sus hijos. Pero antes de ser enviada hasta las nubes en el interior de la luna, Kaguya le dio una "armadura" a su hijo Zetsu. El simbionte Negro, que luego lo caracterizaría._

_Luego, solo tuvo que manipular a Indra y a Hashirama. El resto… es de sobra conocido._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―_**Tengo… tengo que comunicarme con Okasan**_ ―pensó Zetsu, antes de expandir su simbionte y que este cubriera nuevamente sus rasgos humanos ―_**Tengo que liberarla del interior de ese Jinchuriki.**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Magnolia; Mansión de Fairy Tail; 4 días después**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo entero de Fairy Tail, se encontraba en dicho lugar, junto con el equipo **7**.

Todos entrenaban y aprendían unos de otros.

Naruto y Natsu con ayuda de Alexa… y Wendy enseñaba a Saya y Sakura su magia Celestial.

Naruto y Natsu tenían un secreto: En un pergamino de Alexa, se encontraban las instrucciones de cómo realizar magia Sombra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Algunos días después, en Magnolia. Se presentó el extraño y excéntrico ataque de un… ¿Un castillo móvil? El castillo, suspendido en unas patas o algo asi… comenzó a disparar balas de cañón contra Magnolia destruyendo varios edificios de la misma.

― ¡Yo! ―grito un hombre ― ¡José Porla, ordeno al gremio Fairy Tail, entregar a Lucy Heartfilia o juro que destruiré toda Magnolia, en nombre de Hashirama-Sama!

― ¡Hashirama! ―exclamo una sorprendida y temerosa Saya.

―No te preocupes, Saya-Chan ―dijo Naruto concentrando su magia en la palma de su mano ―Tengo algo que lo derrotara.

― ¿Y qué es? ―pregunto Sakura aterrorizada, al ver las armas del enemigo.

― **¡Nova: Ryu Ken! (Nova: Puño de Dragón)** ―las manos de Naruto se recubrieron de una luz lila, Naruto salto impulsándose con su Chakra y apareció ante un aterrorizado José.

Basto un único puño de Naruto sobre el castillo, para reducirlo a un montón de escombros.

Naruto cayó al suelo sin más magia.

― **¡Naruto!** ―grito Saya agarrándolo cuando estaba cayendo ― **¿Estas bien?**

―Mi magia… es más difícil de controlar que el Chakra ―respondió el rubio.

El gremio de Fairy Tail se enfrentó a José y Gajeel.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su fuerza. El gremio de Fairy Tail, no pudo impedir que los magos enemigos escaparan.

Encontraron el cofre que habían ido a buscar y lo entregaron a Makarov.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque nadie dijera nada.

Todos sabían que algo muy estaba por ocurrir, nadie sabía, de que se trataba, pero estaba claro que… fuera lo que fuera. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Era algo en el ambiente, algo muy malo.

El Equipo **7** volvió a Konoha y Natsu y Naruto, se prometieron volverse a ver a futuro; el Equipo de Fairy Tail se quedó al cuidado de las Lácrimas, cada una de estas, estaba marcada con el nombre de su magia correspondiente.

Sakura había visto una en especial y la agarro, quizás asi, Sasuke se fijara en ella; si ella lo ayudaba a volverse más poderoso.

Si Sasuke despidiera la misma energía que Naruto (Chakra Senju y Uchiha) quizás asi… él se fijaría en ella.

La Lácrima decía: Senju Hashirama.


	5. Examen Chunnin

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Examen Chunnin**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin, había llegado el día que todos estaban esperando: Los Exámenes Chunnin.

―Me alegra que los **4** hayan decidido venir ―dijo Kakashi ―Ahora sí que podrán presentar el examen… adelante.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sasuke usaban su Sharingan para obtener información.

Saya utilizaba su oído para saber el sonido del lápiz y copiar las respuestas. La única que no parecía saber que hacer… era Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a la **10°** pregunta. Naruto dio un discurso que les dio a todos la seguridad de continuar con el mismo.

Vieron una pancarta roja salir de la nada y a una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta, ojos castaños y vestía con un traje de red, una falda naranja… y una chaqueta abana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bosque de la muerte**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No pasaron muchos minutos desde el inicio de la prueba, cuando el Equipo **7** se encontró con un Shinobi enmascarado ridículamente fuerte, que podía invocar serpientes.

El Shinobi dejo a Sakura fuera de la batalla solo con un golpe. Para luego enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan inmaduro y pudo darle una buena lucha a la Shinobi.

Incluso utilizo un Jutsu Katon para… ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

El Shinobi de Kusa le ataco con Jutsus Mokuton que lo dejaron inmóvil. Luego, realizo el sello del tigre cruzado y le coloco un Fuinjutsu a Sasuke en el cuello.

― ¡Maldito! ―grito una impotente Sakura ― ¿¡Que le hiciste a Sasuke!?

―Solo le di un obsequio mocosa rosada ―dijo el hombre.

― ¡¿Quién eres?! ―pregunto Sakura.

―Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama ―dijo para después desaparecer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Saya habían dado rienda suelta a sus Jutsus y habían conseguido amenazar a un equipo de Oto, para obtener el pergamino que buscaban.

Una vez con el pergamino en sus manos, fueron a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura para continuar el examen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke había sido atacado por una alta fiebre y Sakura cuidaba de él.

**Recuerdo**

_Sakura había estudiado la historia de la fundación de Konoha mil veces y también la historia de Rikudo Senin. Para un examen en la academia y, decía de forma explícita que los genes de Rikudo, se habían repartido entre sus 2 hijos._

_Uno de ellos había dado paso al Clan Senju y el otro había dado paso al Clan Uchiha._

_Ella aún tenía la Lácrima de Hashirama. Solo… solo necesitaba que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a dejársela implantar. _

_Aun asi… ella haría todo, lo que él le ordenara, con tal de ganarse su amor._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

En eso, escucho una rama quebrarse y se encontró con 3 Genin de Oto.

―Oye niña ―dijo el que parecía momia ― ¿Qué tal si despiertas a Sasuke? Estamos aquí para luchar con él.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ―pregunto Sakura ―Sé que Hashirama es quien mueve los hijos desde lejos ―Esto sorprendió a los **3** Genin.

Los 3 atacaron a Sakura con Taijutsu. Logrando ponerla contra el suelo; Zaku le puso un pie contra su espalda. Impidiendo que Sakura pudiera levantarse.

―Dosu… mátalo ―dijo Zaku y el hombre vendado asintió, yendo hacia Sasuke con Kunai en mano.

Sakura lloraba. Sasuke estaba a punto de morir y Naruto y Saya no estaban allí para ayudarla a proteger a Sasuke.

― **¡Fūton: Kuro Geiru!****(E. Viento: Vendaval Violento Negro)** ―exclamo Saya apareciendo en el lugar. El ataque que salió de sus manos, acabo con una gran cantidad de árboles y mato a Kin.

― **¡Nova: Tatsumaki Ryu! (Nova: Tornado Dragón)** ―exclamo Naruto, soplando un aire lila del cual salían dragones, que luego comenzaron a girar formando un tornado que mato a Zaku.

― ¡Lárgate de aquí, Gaki (mocoso)… si no deseas morir! ―advirtió Saya. Dosu desapareció.

Un Chakra poderoso de desprendió por el lugar. Sasuke estaba rodeado por un Chakra lila y unas marcas negras por su piel.

― ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ―dijo Sakura feliz. Pero su felicidad se acabó, cuando vio a Sasuke.

―Sakura… ―dijo Sasuke, las marcas retrocedieron y Sasuke se desmayó.

Al mirar mejor, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Naruto había golpeado a Sasuke, en la nuca y ahora estaba inconsciente.

― ¡Naruto-Baka! ―estallo Sakura en clara furia ― ¿¡Porque golpeas a Sasuke-Kun!?

―porque de no haberlo hecho, él seguramente te habría matado ―dijo Saya defendiendo a Naruto y haciéndole la llave del sueño.

Naruto llevaba a Sasuke y Saya a Sakura en su espalda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 días después; Preliminares**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Muy bien… *tos* escúchenme atentamente *tos* ―dijo Hayate ―Estos… *tos* serán combates eliminatorios *tos* solo quienes ganen… *tos* podrán presentar la última… *tos* la última fase de los exámenes. El primer combate será entre: Inuzuka Kiba vs Namikaze Naruto.

Se pararon el uno frente al otro.

―No podrás vencerme ―dijo un sonriente Kiba ―Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu mimetismo Animal) ―El cuerpo de Kiba tomo rasgos caninos y se lanzó contra Naruto.

―**Katon: Hi Yoroi (E. Fuego: Armadura de Fuego)**―dijo Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo se cubría por una capa de fuego, que quemo la mano de Kiba cuando este golpeo a Naruto.

― ¿Extendiste el fuego por tu cuerpo? ―pregunto Kiba a lo cual Naruto asintió ―Ya veo ―Kiba le dio una píldora a Akamaru, cuyo pelaje se volvió rojizo, Akamaru se subió a la espalda de Kiba y el Shinobi comenzó a pasarle su Chakra y viceversa ―**Jūjin Bushin (Clon Hombre Bestia)** ―Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba y ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, quien abrió un portal, haciendo que su rival y mascota, cayeran por él. Luego, elevo su mano al techo, un nuevo portal se abrió y ambos cayeron golpeándose cruelmente contra el suelo― ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

―Es una de las ventajas en haber sido instruido por Shinigami-Sama en persona ―dijo Naruto, dejándolos helados a todos ―Lo que acabo de hacer, es una de las habilidades, de las cuales me provee mi hermosa inquilina ―_Kaguya se sonrojo ante esto _―Hare esto rápido…** Mokuton: Mokusei no Ya (E. Madera: Flechas de Madera)** ―las flechas volaron raudas, veloces y certeras sobre los cuerpos de Kiba y Akamaru.

―**Gatsuga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** ―Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar e ir hacia Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡NARUTO, CUIDADO! ―advirtieron los miembros de los equipos **9** y **10**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Nova: Ryu Ken! (E. Nova: Golpe de Dragón) ―dijo Naruto, lanzando un puño del cual salió una luz que golpeo a Kiba

― ¡Entrenen este mes y el próximo, veremos cuantos de ustedes, son merecedores… del título Chunnin! ―dijo Minato

**«Ese chico aquel humano, Namikaze Naruto… es merecedor, de ser mi hijo, de ser mi sucesor»** dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras

**«El joven ya tiene a Kaguya de su lado, mi señora»** dijo una voz masculina y juvenil

**«Aun asi… Kaguya-Chan, no pondrá ningún "pero"… de eso estoy segura»** aseguro la dama.


	6. Hijo de Lilith

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Desde este punto. El Fic tocara un poquito en la religión Judeocristiana. Se recomienda discreción. **

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Hijo de Lilith**

**:::::::::::::::::**

No había sido difícil para Naruto superar las primeras **2** pruebas… pero todavía hacía falta la **3°** Prueba y tenía muy en claro lo que haría: Entrenaría con Saya, Ashura, Indra y Kaguya. Asi de simple.

―**Muy bien Naruto-Kun **―dijo Saya sonriente y subiéndosele a la espalda al Namikaze― **¿Qué haremos ahora?**

―Iremos a entrenar, Saya-Chan ―dijo Naruto. Saya hiso un mohín con la boca.

―**Pensé que quizás me dirías que tendríamos un par de citas y luego entrenaríamos** ―dijo Saya un tanto molesta con su novio, quien nunca descansaba. Naruto volteo sus ojos y luego la miro.

―Saya-Chan ―inicio el rubio ― ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo en el restaurante "Sushi Más"?

―Seguro que sí, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Saya tomándole el brazo y dejándose conducir al restaurante, por su novio.

Kaguya se "aguanto" las ganas de poner a la Kitsune en su lugar. Ya que sabía que Naruto también la amaba a ella.

―_Deberías de salir de tu "encierro" Kaguya-Chan_ ―dijo Naruto telepáticamente ―_Asi los __**3**__ podríamos tener una buena noche_ ―Kaguya hiso lo que Naruto le pidió y efectivamente, fue una noche de risas y comida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 o 3 días después; Patio de la Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan! (E. Madera: Nacimiento de un Mar de Árboles)** ―exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo y haciendo que del suelo mismo, salieran miles de árboles ―**Shikotsumyaku:** **Tsubaki no Mai (Pulso de Hueso Muerto: Danza de la Camelia)** ―Naruto saco un hueso de su brazo derecho y lo empuño como una Katana, con la cual comenzó a cortar los árboles. Sin saber que era vigilado desde uno de esos árboles que él mismo había creado.

― **¡Sí!** ―grito Zetsu Negro ― **¡El sucesor de Ashura, posee el Rinnegan esto es…!** ―exclamo un eufórico Zetsu antes de percatarse de algo― _**¡No un momento… su Chakra… es el Chakra Uchiha y Senju! ¿Pero cómo?**_ ―Se preguntó mientras que observaba a Naruto utilizar el Shikotsumyaku, asi como distintos Jutsus de los **5** elementos y a cada minuto quedaban menos árboles.

― **¡Shikotsumyaku: Dansu Tsutsuji! (Pulso de Hueso Muerto: Danza de Azalea)** ―Naruto saco un par de huesos como hoces de sus antebrazos y con estos comenzó a cortar árboles.

― **¡Muy bien, Naruto-Kun!** ―grito Kaguya abrazándolo.

― **¡OKASAN!** ―grito Zetsu. Alertando a Kaguya quien entro en el cuerpo de Naruto y a los ANBUS de **NE (RAÍZ)** que se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto pudo manejarlo bien, pero desgraciadamente fue capturado.

Zetsu desapareció en el interior del árbol y termino por "adherirse" a uno de los ANBUS de **NE (RAÍZ)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de NE (RAÍZ)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzó a despertar y se encontró, en lo que parecía ser la cama de un hospital, pero muy oscuro.

― ¡Oh! Veo que ya has despertado… demonio ―dijo una voz envejecida. Naruto volvió su mirada y vio a un hombre de cabello negro corto, con la frente y el ojo derecho vendados, su otro ojo era gris, tenía un brazo vendado y **3** grandes llaves doradas; además tenía un Kimono gris.

―Shimura Danzo ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Alcance a matar a unos **14 **de tus Shinobis en el bosque… ¿Qué quieres?

―Apoderarme de Hi no Kuni ―dijo el hombre.

―Y yo un plato de Ramen ―dijo el joven sarcástico ―En serio ¿Qué deseas?

―Mis hombres me dijeron que controlas los **5** elementos, además de tener un Kekkei Genkai llamado "Shikotsumyaku" ―dijo Danzo.

―Asi es… ¿Qué quieres? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Quiero el Shikotsumyaku y además… quiero el mayor ejercito Shinobi que exista ―dijo Danzo, chasqueando sus dedos. **2** ANBUS le inyectaron una droga, que Kaguya comenzó a destruir desde dentro. Los ANBUS lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas y Danzo lo llevo hasta un estadio, donde pudo ver niños, adolescentes y adultos matandose entre ellos, cada uno, tenía uno de los **5** elementos ―Esos… ANBUS que ves abajo, tienen **2** elementos cada uno y forman parte de mi ejército.

― ¿Un ejército alimentado con los Kekkei Genkai de las **5** naciones? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Eres más listo de lo que creía demonio… exactamente y… tengo entendido que tu posees los **5** elementos principales del Chakra… además del Sharingan ―dijo Danzo ―Pero yo… te he dado otro Kekkei Genkai, además de tu recién descubierto "**Shikotsumyaku**"

― ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ―pregunto Naruto. Danzo tomo un Kunai e infringió un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano del rubio, extrañamente, Naruto comenzó a… a manipular su sangre.

―Es un Kekkei Genkai extinto en su totalidad… llamado **"Tsumi no Shiten" (Rama del Pecado)** y tu… te convertirás en mi arma, para apoderarme de Hi no Kuni.

―_**Naruto-Kun**_ ―hablo Kaguya desde su mente ―_**Mi hijo Zetsu está en este lugar… escúchame: la Tsumi no Shiten, te permite darle forma a tu sangre para usarla como un arma y tú estás muy ensangrentado.**_

― ¿En verdad crees que accederé a ser uno más de tus ANBUS? ―pregunto Naruto seriamente.

―No tendrás otra opción ―dijo Danzo tranquilo, hasta que noto la sonrisa de Naruto, la sangre y el Shikotsumyaku aparecieron con forma de lanzas, liberando a Naruto y asesinando a los ANBUS cercanos. Naruto tomo una Katana/Hueso con la mano derecha y produjo un corte largo en su antebrazo izquierdo, del cual salió una cuchilla curva, roja y maciza ― ¡Mátenlo! ―los ANBUS se lanzaron contra Naruto.

Naruto los decapitaba sin apenas esforzarse, mientras que Danzo observaba con horror, como las hordas de sus ANBUS iban disminuyendo a una velocidad impensable.

―Solo quedas tú, anciano ―Naruto lanzándole el hueso/espada que le cercenó una pierna, luego comenzó a crear un "Rasengan" de sangre, pero Naruto desapareció en ese instante.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En un lugar desconocido**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en un palacio blanco.

― ¿Dónde…?―se preguntó Naruto― ¿Y ahora donde estaré?

―Sea bienvenido Naruto-San ―dijo un joven ―Mi nombre es Caín y seré su guía… mi señora desea hablarle.

―Bien ―dijo Naruto sin entender casi nada. El tal Caín lo llevo a una biblioteca.

―Mi señora… he traído a Namikaze Naruto, tal y como usted me lo ha pedido ―dijo Caín.

Ante Naruto, había una mujer de cabello oscuro, ojos negros como la noche y vestía de seda blanca.

―**Mi nombre es Lilith y te entrenare, para que sepas utilizar el Tsumi no Shiten a la perfección… mi pequeño Naruto-Kun **―dijo Lilith sonriente.

Lilith, hiso exactamente lo mismo, que ya en el pasado había hecho Shinigami: Detener el tiempo y entrenar a Naruto por unos largos **4** meses.

Naruto efectivamente aprendió a utilizar el **Tsumi no Shiten**, gracias a la vampiresa y su ayudante; luego, solo fue devuelto al mundo humano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de NE (RAÍZ)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto seguía en medio de las ahora desmembradas hordas de ANBUS y un aterrado Danzo seguía en su lugar.

―Escúchame, anciano… yo no diré ni una palabra, pero tu comenzaras a hacer lo que yo te ordene ―amenazo Naruto.

― ¡Ni creas que seré tu mascota, de…! ―Danzo no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que el Chakra de Naruto se hiso palpable y este era mayor a cualquier cosa que el viejo hubiera sentido en el pasado.

―Harás… lo que yo te ordene o tendré que matarte, junto con esta base ―Amenazo Naruto, el aterrado Danzo solo puso asentir a las palabras de Naruto, quien desapareció en el interior de un portal.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tiempo después… 3° Prueba**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Escuchen todos! ―dijo Hayate― *Tos* ¡No existirán… *tos*! ¡No existirán reglas… *tos*… pero si veo que el combate esta desnivelado… *tos*… puedo entrar y detener el combate! ―Todos asintieron ― ¡El primer combate será entre: Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuga Neji!... ¡Comiencen!

― ¡Es inútil que estés aquí frente a mí! ―dijo Neji ― ¡El destino me ha elegido a mí, para triunfar! ―Neji corrió hacia Naruto utilizando el Juken, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto ahora eran blancos y tenían las venas de los ojos saltadas.

Neji atacaba a Naruto con puños del Juken, pero el rubio bloqueaba sus ataques con el dorso de sus manos.

―Creo que tendré que dejar de jugar… ―dijo Naruto ―**Rinnegan **―Neji se quedó pasmado al ver lo ojos del rubio ― **¡Shinra Tensei!** ―Neji salió disparado hacia una pared golpeándose contra la espalda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso!? ―pregunto una pasmada Sakura

―No lo sé, Sakura ―dijo Kakashi sorprendido y pasmado también.

Jiraiya observaba pasmado, mientras que recordaba a su Exalumno Nagato.

―_El Rinnegan_ ―susurro un sorprendido Jiraiya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji se lanzó nuevamente contra Naruto con Juken.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (E. Viento: Ola de Vacío)**―Naruto soplo una serie de hojas de viento, que cortaron el torso Neji y lo mandaron a volar ― ¿Eso es todo Neji?

― **¡Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)** ―Neji corrió hacia Naruto, presionando todos sus Tenketsu, al terminar, Naruto cayó al suelo― ¿En verdad pensaste que me vencerías? Ya no puedes utilizar Chakra.

―Lo bueno…―comenzó Naruto a levantarse―… De tener a la madre del Chakra en mi interior… es que ella puede regenerar mis Tenketsu en cuestión de minutos, pero mientras tanto… **¡Nova: Tatsumaki Ryu! (E. Nova: Tornado de Dragón)** ―Naruto llevo sus manos al suelo, del cual salieron miles de dragones lila y negro que formaron un tornado y encerraron a Neji en su interior.

― **¡Hakke Rokujuuyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** ―Se escuchó desde el interior del tornado y todos podían ver destellos dentro del mismo de Chakra, pero Neji no podía deshacer el hechizo ― ¿¡Que es esto!?

―Es un hechizo… no puedes liberarte… ya que eso no es Chakra ―dijo Naruto, mientras que realizaba sellos a toda velocidad y todos observaban expectantes― **¡Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (E. Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)** ―Naruto soplo una gran llamarada de fuego, que causo que su hechizo se destruyera. Neji había utilizado el Kaiten hasta las últimas y ahora veía esa gran llamarada ir hacia él.

― ¡El ganador es Namikaze Naruto! ―grito Hayate. El Jutsu dejo de expandirse. Naruto desapareció en el interior de una puerta dimensional.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron Kakashi y Sasuke.

― ¡El siguiente combate: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! ―dijo Hayate.

―Espero que me des un buen combate… ya que Okasan no me perdonaría si le dio la sangre de un pobre diablo ―dijo Gaara.

―Sera mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres morir ―dijo Sasuke― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―El ataque de Sasuke fue detenido por la arena de Gaara.

―**Suna no Dangan (Bala de Arena)** ―**5** bolas pequeñas de arena salieron hacia Sasuke, quien a pesar de su Sharingan no pudo esquivarlos y **2** le golpearon con fuerza en el hombro ―**Suna no Shuriken** ―La arena formo una lluvia de Shuriken, que lastimaron y cortaron el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejó, escalo un muro y creo un Chidory.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Kakashi! ―grito una sorprendida Kurenai ― ¿¡Cómo es que le enseñaste un Jutsu tan poderoso a alguien tan hambriento de poder, como lo es Sasuke!?

―No veo porque deba de decírtelo Kurenai… yo soy quien decide que enseñarles a mis alumnos ―dijo Kakashi.

― ¿Tus alumnos? ―pregunto Naruto filoso ―Lo único que nos enseñaste, fue a escalar arboles con Chakra y el trabajo en equipo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia Gaara, quien se tapó con su arena, dejando que Ichibi tomara posesión de su consciencia.

― **¡Fūton: Renkūdan! (E. Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)** ―Ichibi lanzo una poderosa bala desde su boca, que golpeo a Sasuke, quebrándole varios huesos.

Luego, dejo libre a Gaara, justo cuando el ataque de Otogakure, la aldea de Hashirama, iniciaba sobre Konoha.


	7. Chunnin

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**:::::::::::**

**Chunnin**

**:::::::::::**

Los ANBUS y Jounin, comenzaron a defender Konoha de los miembros de Oto, que la atacaban.

Hayate, comenzó a conducir a los Genin hacia el refugio.

―Hayate-San ¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunto una temerosa Sakura.

―Pues están atacando la aldea, Sakura ―respondió Kiba― ¿No es obvio?

―Nos ocultaran hasta que pase todo ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Pero yo planeo enfrentarme a quien sea…― Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro a Ritsuko― **Shifuto Kage (Desplazamiento de Sombras)** ―Naruto y Ritsuko se hundieron en la tierra, quedando solo su sombra que salió "disparada" hacia el lugar.

― ¡Naruto! ―grito Hayate, antes de meterlos a todos en el refugio y que él saliera corriendo en búsqueda de Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la arena de Batalla, los Shinobis de Konoha enfrentaban a los Shinobis de Oto.

―No lo hacen nada mal Jiraiya ―dijo uno de los Shinobis ―No por nada son la aldea más prospera y fuerte de las naciones.

―No sé qué estén buscando ―dijo Jiraiya ―Pero juro que se arrepentirán de atacarnos… **Katon: Endan (E. Fuego: Bala de Fuego)** ―Jiraiya lanzo una poderosa bala de fuego que calcino a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

Bee se había transformado en Saori, quien había comenzado a pisar a los Shinobis de Oto, buscando no destruir Konoha en el proceso.

Pero, cuando ya estaban muertos los Shinobis de Oto. Apareció Kisame mediante un Shunshin y enterrando la espada Samehada en una pata de Hachibi, hiso que Bee perdiera su control sobre el Modo Biju y la espada, termino ubicándose en su columna.

Jiraiya estaba muy cansado, ya que su batalla contra los Chunnin de Oto no había sido fácil. Pero al menos ya estaban muertos.

En eso, "Hashirama" apareció enterrándole un Kunai en el vientre al Gama Senin y lo estrello contra un árbol.

― ¡Wow! ―emitió un sorprendido enmascarado ―Realmente te has vuelto bastante viejo, Jiraiya. Antes habría sido casi imposible que pudiera acercarme tan fácil ―Pero justo cuando el Shinobi, se disponía a ir contra Minato, una mano de Chakra blanco se afirmó a su cuerpo, apretándolo hasta asfixiarlo.

― ¿Estás bien Ero-Senin? ―pregunto Naruto quien tenía el manto de Chakra activo de Ashura y Kaguya.

― ¡Naruto! ―emitió un sorprendido Jiraiya― ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Aléjate de él, no es un enemigo ordinario!

― ¡Asi que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se atreve a atacarme! ―dijo un asfixiado Obito, liberándose y tomando aire― ¡No podrás vencerme! ―Naruto sonrió maléficamente, liberando su Chakra de golpe.

Obito se quedó de piedra al sentir el Chakra descomunal de Naruto. Era… era… era tan estúpidamente alto, que simplemente alejarse de él sería lo correcto ―_Esto… ¿Este es el nivel del hijo de Sensei? ¿Este es su poder? ¡¿Y porque mierda yo sigo aquí de pie?! ¡Tengo que alejarme, lo único que conseguiré será que me asesine!_ ―pero un portal se abrió bajo los pies del enmascarado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dimensión del Desierto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito cayo contra el suelo y la gravedad lo jalaba hacia el núcleo de la dimensión. Por lo cual era todo un sobresfuerzo el ponerse de pie.

― ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―pregunto el enmascarado ― ¡¿Sabes a quien te estas enfrentado, Gaki?! ¡Soy Senju Hashirama! ¡Déjame ir, si no deseas que te asesine aquí y ahora!

―Si claro y yo soy Uchiha Izuna ―dijo Naruto haciéndose el gracioso ―Sé que tu controlas Oración Seis y que eres el líder de Akatsuki ―Por **2°** vez en menos de media hora, "Hashirama" perdió el habla ―Tu verdadero nombre es Uchiha Obito y te encontraste con un envejecido Hashirama, quien te convenció de formar Akatsuki.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes tú, saber eso?! ―pregunto Obito más allá del miedo y del nerviosismo. Naruto sonrió maléficamente, mientras que mostraba el **Edengan (Sharingan y Rinnegan)**

Naruto sonrió, cerro sus ojos y dejo que su mente fuera invadida por el recuerdo. Un curioso recuerdo ¿Quién diría que se volvería padre de la noche a la mañana?

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto acaba de salir de la base de NE. A su lado apareció Kaguya._

― _**¡Okasan!**__―grito un hombre apareciendo. Era en realidad un humanoide de piel Ónix― __**¿¡Se encuentran bien!?**_

―_**Tu Otosan y yo, nos encontramos bien, Zetsu-Kun**__ ―dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa._

― _**¿Mi Otosan?**____―pregunto Zetsu._

―_**Asi es**__ ―dijo Kaguya abrazando a Naruto ―__**Naruto-Kun es mi novio. Naruto-Kun, él es mi hijo Zetsu… Zetsu-Chan ¿Te importaría, sacarte tu simbionte?**____―Zetsu se deshizo del traje que lo caracterizaba, quedando un joven de cabello blanco y ropas blancas __**(Imagínense a Toneri)**__―__**Él es nuestro hijo, Zetsu… de acuerdo pequeño… cuéntanos a Otosan y a mí, que fue de ti, por favor.**_ _―Zetsu procedió a contarle a su Okasan, todo lo que había hecho en esos __**10.000**__ años y sobre todo recalco, la creación de Akatsuki y dio un detallado informe sobre cada uno de sus miembros._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Obito retrocedió, cuando vio los ojos de Naruto.

―**Shurado (Camino Ashura)** ―dijo Naruto, mientras que su mano se transformaba en una lanza misiles, que salieron hacia Obito. Naruto utilizo el Kamui para salir de allí, antes de que la onda expansiva lo dañara.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke y Sakura.

Salieron para apoyar a sus padres en la batalla contra Oto y Naruto salió volvió de su dimensión, también atacando a los enemigos.

Cuando ya estaban seguros de que no había ningún otro enemigo. Minato ordeno que todos fueran a descansar y que en **4** días, se comunicaran para saber quiénes serían Chunnin.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**4 días después**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

―Los Damiyos y comerciantes, han hablado ―dijo Minato ―Quienes se convertirán en Chunnin, son según ellos, quienes defendieron la aldea con valor… De Konoha: Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata y Namikaze Naruto… De Suna: Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Gaara… De Kumo: Karui.

Luego de recibir sus Chalecos Tácticos, todos realizaron un saludo al Hokage y desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Principal del Clan Uchiha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El odio visceral de Sasuke, hacia Naruto no podía ser mayor de lo que ya era.

Naruto era más fuerte que él y ahora era además Chunnin; esto solo consiguió que la marca de Obito intensificara su poder, por medio del odio y los celos de Sasuke.

―Sakura ―dijo Sasuke, mirando un callejón oscuro ― ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

―Sasuke… ―dijo Sakura de forma sumisa ― ¿Alguna vez, has sentido el Chakra de Naruto?

―Si ―dijo el joven ―Es extraño… es un Chakra entre Senju y Uchiha ¿Qué hay con eso?

― ¿Y si pudieras igualar a Naruto? ―pregunto Sakura tragando saliva y tomando coraje ―Cuando fuimos a Earth Land. En el cofre… encontré esto ―dijo mostrando la Lácrima ―Es el ADN de Senju Hashirama, el Shodaime Hokage. Si la implanto en tu cuerpo podrías… ―Sasuke tomo la Lácrima y la destruyo.

―No quiero esa porquería ―dijo Sasuke ―No quiero nada que venga de ti, Sakura… déjame solo. Matare a Naruto con mis propias manos y entonces el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni. Tendrá que nombrarme como Chunnin. Lo asesinare, con mis propias manos.


	8. Combate

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**Combate**

**::::::::::::::::**

Los capitanes y líderes ANBU, junto a los Jounin y los líderes de Clanes, se encontraban reunidos con los Senin Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

―Tenemos una gran suerte de que Hashirama, no supiera organizar a sus Shinobis o seguramente no habríamos salido vivos ―dijo Jiraiya ―**150** Chunnin de Konoha fueron dados de baja y **22** Jounin fueron mutilados. Las murallas, a pesar de ser destruidas, podremos reconstruirlas con la ayuda de Tenzo (Yamato) y el **Mokuton**.

―Muy bien ―dijo Minato, sacándose el sombrero y estirándose en su silla. Estaba muy cansado ―Se levanta la sesión. Por favor… piense que represarías podríamos tomar contra Oto, pero sin perjudicar a la aldea ―Los lideres ANBU, Jounin y de Clanes asintieron a la orden y se fueron en un Shunshin.

Minato se encontraba cansado, asi que utilizo un Hiraishin para ir a su casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días después**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko se encontraban con su Okasan, quien les enseñaba el arte del Fuinjutsu y a cómo sacar las Cadenas de Chakra.

Para sorpresa del rubio y la pelirroja, efectivamente Ritsuko podía hacerlo.

―Muy bien niños… ―dijo una acalorada Kushina, después de estar desde las **7:00** hasta las **11:00** entrenando a sus hijos ―… Vayan a refrescarse. Ya casi llega su padre y yo no tengo el almuerzo hecho.

―Hai ―dijeron Naruto y Saya, mientras que entraban a la casa.

―Niños, el almuerzo está servido ―llamo Kushina a Naruto y Saya.

Ambos "jóvenes" bajaron las escaleras de la casa, estaban sudados y su ropa desarreglada, lo cual le genero una _ligera_ sospecha a Kushina, sobre lo que podrían haber estado haciendo sus hijos.

Llego Minato luego del trabajo, lo cual les permitió a Naruto, Saya, Kushina y Minato; almorzar en familia.

Luego, el Hokage volvió a salir para su trabajo. Mientras que Naruto y Saya se quedaban con la pelirroja, viendo una película.

Ya en la completa oscuridad de la casa Namikaze. Llegaba Minato e iba a dormir con su esposa.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la casa. Descansaban Naruto, Saya y Kaguya.

―Naruto ―le llamo la albina ― ¿Estas despierto?

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kaguya-Chan? ―pregunto Naruto, acomodándose nuevamente para dormir.

―Perdón, es solo, que deseaba comentarte… que he podido ver el futuro a través del Edengan, como Uchiha Sasuke y tú, se enfrentaran en una batalla… y como él se unirá a Obito ―comento Kaguya preocupada.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos activo el Edengan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Distrito Uchiha; 1:00 am**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio de la completa oscuridad. **2** miembros del Clan Uchiha: Uchiha Tsuki y Uchiha Kenzo, cuidaban de la puerta del distrito Uchiha.

―_Oye… Kenzo_ ―murmuro Tsuki― _¿Puedes ver esas sombras de allá en la lejanía?_

― _¿De qué hablas?_ ―pregunto Kenzo enfocando su mirada en el nocturno horizonte ―_Estas imaginando cosas, Tsuki-Chan_ ―estas fueron las últimas palabras de Kenzo antes de caer muerto por obra de una Shuriken alojada en su cerebro; Tsuki quiso gritar, pero una Katana le atravesó el corazón.

Allí, ante ambos cadáveres, se veían **2** sombras. Una de ellas se sacó su capucha: Permitiendo ver a un demacrado y canoso Uchiha Madara.

La otra sombra, no era otra. No era ni más ni mucho menos, que Uzumaki Mito.

―Ese maldito Hashirama ―murmuro con odio la anciana, mientras que marcaba la pantorrilla de la Kunoichi con su sangre.

―Lo detendremos, Mito-Chan ―dijo Madara haciendo el mismo ritual ― ¿Lista?

―No necesitas preguntarlo ―dijo Mito sonriente. El Uchiha y la Uzumaki realizaron sellos de manos, un Kinjutsu olvidado en las arenas del tiempo y… según la leyenda. Utilizado únicamente por Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Los cuerpos de los ancianos cayeron al suelo.

Ahora, sus espíritus, almas y consciencia, estaban dentro de los cadáveres Uchiha, que comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

―Recuérdame enseñarte a usar el Sharingan ―pidió el nuevo y veinteañero Madara.

―Tenemos que seguir "vigilando" hasta que haya un cambio de guardia ―dijo Mito. Mientras que observaba, como las heridas de su nuevo cuerpo se cerraban.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Academia Shinobi; 2 Semanas, después del Examen Chunnin **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Allí. Como en el pasado.

Se encontraban los **9** novatos (Y el equipo de Gai), nuevamente reunidos. De los **12** en total **(Sasuke aún no ha abandonado la aldea, ojo con esto)**, que conformaban el grupo del salón, solo **5** de ellos habían alcanzado el rango de Chunnin y nuevamente, se hallaban ante Iruka, quien les hablaba de la vida Chunnin.

― (…) Pueden formar equipos o ir en solitario, según lo deseen… ya les enseñamos tácticas Chunnin. Están libres, pueden irse ―dijo Iruka, todos se pusieron de pie.

―Naruto, Shikamaru, Saya ―les llamo Ino ― ¿Les parece si formamos un equipo?

― ¿Y porque un equipo Chunnin? ―pregunto Shikamaru.

―Simple ―contesto Naruto ―Mis Jutsus son de media y larga distancia; tú tienes un gran cerebro para tácticas; Ino se especializa en Jutsus Mentales y Médicos y Saya-Chan, tiene un gran sentido del olfato y Jutsus discretos Fūton. Seriamos imparables.

Saya, Shikamaru e Ino asintieron felices. Lo que decía Naruto, era la verdad.

― ¡Oye, Dobe! ―grito Sasuke, caminando entre los demás ― ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!?

― ¿Y tú, de que hablas? ―pregunto una confundida Ino.

― ¡¿Te crees con el poder de poder decirnos a todos que hacer, solo porque el Hokage es tu padre?! ―arremetió Sasuke. Todos le miraron confundidos.

―_**Creo que yo sé, que le pasa**_ ―hablo Indra ―_**Tiene un cuadro de Esquizofrenia.**_

― ¿Qué deseas? ―pregunto Naruto cansino.

―Una batalla ―contesto Sasuke furioso ―Yo soy mejor que tú.

―Un Chunnin no puede luchar contra un Genin ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que la furia de Sasuke se intensificará― ¿Pero si eso quieres…?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 días después; Arena de la última fase de los Exámenes Chunnin**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Este…*Tos*…es un duelo…*Tos*…entre clanes! ―aviso Hayate ― ¡Nadie…!*Tos* ¡Nadie podrá intervenir! ¡El combate no se detendrá, hasta que uno de los combatientes caiga muerto!… *Tos*… ¡o quede malherido, hasta el punto de no poder continuar!

Los aldeanos comenzaron a gritarle a Sasuke que matara a Naruto.

Los líderes de Clanes pedían lo mismo a Naruto, incluida Mikoto; Quien sabia, que su hijo menor había sido absorbido por la maldición del Odio dejada por Indra.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto con puños y patadas.

Pero Naruto, había desarrollado una habilidad elevada de su propio Dojutsu, gracias a la Magia de Dragón Slayer: Sus ojos parecías Azules, normales… pero debajo de ellos, estaba en realidad el Mangekyou Sharingan de Indra, equilibrado con el Chakra de Ashura y la Magia de DS.

Sasuke lanzaba puños y patadas, que Naruto podía ver incluso **10** segundos de que Sasuke lanzara sus golpes.

Naruto le conecto una fuerte patada a Sasuke en el pecho, quebrándole **4** costillas y enviándolo contra un árbol.

―_Él… pudo leer mis golpes_ ―pensó un sorprendido Sasuke― ¡Tú no mereces tener ese poder! ¡Solo un Uchiha merece tener un poder asi! ¡Somos la elite de Konoha!

― ¿Y eso a mí porque me tendría que importar? ―pregunto Naruto desinteresado.

Sasuke creo el Chidory y corrió hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, saco **3** Kunais que le lanzo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha esquivo el primer Kunai, el segundo se enterró en su pierna y el tercero se "perdió"

Sasuke cayó al suelo y el Chidory desapareció.

―Bueno… ―dijo Naruto ―Fue entretenido… me voy, tengo que ver a Saya-Chan ― Sasuke se puso de pie, reunió Chacra en sus manos, las convirtió en puños y se lanzó contra Naruto con golpes torpes y lentos.

Naruto le tomo la mano y le pego un cabezazo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

― ¡Ese poder debería de ser de un Uchiha! ―grito Sasuke desde el suelo, viendo como Naruto se alejaba ―**Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego)**

―Rinnegan: Gakido (Camino Preta) ―Naruto se giró, extendió su mano derecha y el Jutsu fue adsorbido por su mano. Dejando a Sasuke frio ―**Kage: Kusari no Kage (Sombra: Cadenas Sombra)** ―las **4** extremidades de Sasuke fueron laceradas y jaladas hacia el suelo.

Naruto salió del estadio, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a salir. Olvidándose de Sasuke.

Todos… menos Sakura que se acercó a ayudarlo, a intentar zafarlo de las cadenas, pero solo conseguía lastimarlo.

Sin saber que más hacer. Suspiro y saco un tubo de ensayo que ponía: "Senju". Lo que parecía ser alguna clase de líquido verde y comenzó a bañar con ese mismo líquido las heridas de su amado Uchiha.

Ya en la noche, apareció un hombre vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas. Llevaba una máscara naranja.

Usando su Sharingan, comenzó a adsorber, tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura. Sasuke sería un gran aliado.

El nuevo aliado… de Senju Hashirama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::**

**09**

**::::**

Un Equipo ANBU, encabezado por Kakashi, llego a la oficina del Hokage. Para darle una… extraña noticia.

―Sensei ―dijo Kakashi llegando ante Minato ―Encontramos una pequeña red de **4** bases de Akatsuki y también… encontramos que su líder no es otro que Senju Hashirama ―La sorpresa de Minato no se hiso esperar.

―Por si todo esto fuera poco, Lord Hokage ―dijo un ANBU Okami ―Hemos descubierto, que, la persona de la máscara… no es Hashirama…―El ambiente se relajó.

―También encontramos pruebas de que algunas bases, pertenecieron a Uchiha Madara ―dijo Kakashi ―De algún modo… Madara consiguió mantenerse vivo después de su batalla contra Hashirama y podría estar esperando a que aparezcan los miembros de Akatsuki para él mismo hacerse cargo de ellos.

―No le digan NI UNA SOLA… Palabra de esto a Kushina ―Ordeno Minato ―S_i Kushina se entera… de que sus padres están vivos… rayos. Según parece, tendré que entrenar yo mismo a Naruto. _

―Otra cosa, Lord Hokage ―dijo Kakashi ―Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, han escapado de la aldea… pero Sasuke estaba atado por las cadenas de Naruto.

―_Otogakure_ ―Susurro Minato ―Crea un escuadrón ANBU y vayan a buscarlos. Ordena a Jiraiya, que traiga a Tsunade a Konoha… creo que ya debo de elegir al Godaime Hokage.

―Hai. Minato-Sensei ―dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Minato llego a casa, encontró a Kushina enseñándole a Naruto, como combinar las cadenas de Chakra con **Raiton**.

―_Quizás Naruto pueda completar el Rasengan_ ―pensó Minato ―_Quizás… ahora con el inconveniente de Akatsuki durante los exámenes… es justo la tecnica que Naruto necesita._

― _¡Esperen un segundo… lo vi utilizar __**Fūton y Katon**__ durante el __**3°**__Examen y luego utilizo un manto de Chakra!_―pensó Minato ―_Ahora utiliza __**Raiton**__… ¿Sera acaso posible que Naruto pueda ejercer las __**5**__ naturalezas de Chakra? Además: Jiraiya Sensei, me comento que antes, tuvo un alumno que poseía el Rinnegan y que poseía las __**5**__ naturalezas de Chakra… creo que lo encontramos al fin, Jiraiya-Sensei. Al chico de la profecía._

―Naruto ―le llamo Minato ―Hay un Jutsu que deseo enseñarte.

―**Y es cuando Otosan, se propone a enseñarte un Jutsu… que temo incluso por mi vida inmortal **―comento Saya haciéndose notar.

― ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí, Saya-Chan? ―pregunto Minato.

―**Porque la última vez que le enseñaste un Jutsu a Naruto-Kun. Que por cierto… fue el Hiraishin. Llegue a pensar que moriría ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Otosan?** ―pregunto Saya. A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas.

― ¿Y porque no entrenan ambos con su Otosan? ―propuso Kushina sonriente.

―Entonces, niños, el Jutsu que les enseñare se llama…―dijo Minato. Sus hijos se sorprendieron con el nombre de la tecnica.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Akatsuki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Itachi y Kisame… ustedes tienen la misión de capturar al Jinchuriki de Konoha ―dijo Pein. Ambos asintieron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Es increíble ―dijo Naruto mirando su cuerpo ―Si logro un mejor control del Rasengan, quizás incluso podría ser una tecnica aún mejor que el Hiraishin ―Naruto sonrió ante la idea. El Jutsu seria sencillamente mortal. Seria imparable.

―Es verdad… el Reika no Jutsu combinado con el Hiraishin y el Rasengan sería una combinación mortal ―dijo Saya apoyando a Naruto con una sonrisa. Naruto lanzo un Kunai del Hiraishin.

―Hime… párate al lado del árbol ―pidió Naruto. Saya utilizo un Shunshin para aparecer al lado del árbol ―Naruto activo el Reika no Jutsu y luego el Hiraishin: Se tele transportó y apareció a espaldas de la pelirroja.

Saya volvió su cabeza para mirarle y recibió un beso como recompensa.

― ¿Conseguiste aprender el Kamui? ―pregunto Saya. A lo que Naruto negó.

―Obito lo utilizo un par de veces, pero el Edengan no lo pudo copiar ―pensó un tanto fastidiado el rubio.

― ¿Intentas aprender el Kamui, muchacho? ―pregunto Uchiha Kenzo (Madara), apareciendo debajo de un árbol, de la propiedad Namikaze.

―Asi es ―dijo Naruto ― ¿Qué desea usted?

―Vengo a entregarle algo al Yondaime Hokage y al escuchar que deseabas aprender el Kamui… he pensado que puedo ayudarte ―dijo Kenzo (Madara)

―Arigato… Kenzo-Sensei ―dijo Naruto de forma respetuosa.

―_**Naruto**_ ―le llamo Indra ―_**Este no es Kenzo… ¡Es tu Ojisan, Uchiha Madara!**_ ―Naruto se quedó helado ante la revelación del Ōtsutsuki.__¿Era su abuelo? ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿No se suponía que él y Hashirama habían muerto durante la batalla? ―_No sé cómo explicártelo… ¡Pero te juro que estamos ante Madara! Y créeme, que ni siquiera tu Okasan, su hija… debe de saber que Madara es su Otosan. No dejes pasar la oportunidad de este entrenamiento, Naruto… si nos enfrentaremos a Hashirama… necesitaras algo más, que solo los recuerdos de batalla míos y de Ashura y el __**Mokuton (Madera)**__._

Naruto le sonrió al veinteañero Madara. Naruto sabía… que la fortuna le sonreiría a él.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Otogakure**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto se encontraba en la biblioteca de Jutsus de Hashirama. Necesitaba un Kinjutsu en especial. Uno que lo haría muy poderoso.

Uno que lo ayudaría a salir de la sombra de ese desgraciado de Hashirama y de su ex-Sensei: Orochimaru.

―Aquí esta ―dijo Kabuto con excitación. Mirando el pergamino entre sus manos― ¡AL FIN! Con esto… con este simple Jutsu… yo me convertiré en Rikudo Senin ―Ante la idea… estallo en una carcajada maléfica.

**Perdonen que fuera tan corto, pero lo escribimos a la carrera por la Universidad. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. ¿Entrenamiento o Infierno?

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Entrenamiento o Infierno?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tomo los pergaminos de su abuelo: Namikaze Dan. El marido de su abuela Senju Tsunade.

En un mes, usando el **Inyōton**, aprendió a realizar el **Reika no Jutsu (Transformación en Fantasma)**; asi como otros Jutsus de sus padres (Minato y Kushina) y de sus abuelos (Madara, Mito, Dan y Tsunade)

En ese momento Naruto se encontraba en la cabaña donde vivían sus abuelos Madara y Mito.

Una Cabaña del tamaño de una mansión, no muy discreta y hecha al **100%** por **Mokuton**. Una cosa era entrenar con Indra… otra cosa entrenar con Madara.

**Recuerdo**

―_**Mokuton: Shinchūka no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu de Casa de cuatro pilares)**__ ―En menos de __**2**__ segundos, ya había una mansión en medio del bosque. La Mansión tenía todo cuanto fuera necesario para vivir cómodamente y tenía un Dojō en la parte trasera ―Muy bien Naruto vamos a entrenar._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**10 minutos después**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

― _¡No solo me esquives… también atácame! ―grito Madara un tanto molesto con su nieto ― __**¡Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego)**__ ―Madara soplo pequeños "dragones" de fuego._

― _**¡Katon: Hi no Ringu! (E. Fuego: Anillos de Fuego)**__―Naruto libero anillos de fuego, de sus manos que destruyeron los dragones de su abuelo._

― _¡Muy bien, Naruto… estoy orgulloso!__―dijo Madara sonriente, ante lo cual, su nieto bajo la guardia ― __**¡Rinnegan!**__―Los ojos con el Mangekyou Sharingan, pasaron a tener __**6**__ anillos y ser de color purpura ― __**Chikushōdō: Kumo Sasori (Camino Animal: Araña Escorpión)**_

_**(N**__**/A: Aquí no nos referimos a Kumogakure, sino que Kumo es Araña en Japonés… P**a Lógica del Japonés)**_

_Detrás de Madara, apareció una araña de dimensiones titánicas, con cola de un escorpión que golpeo a Naruto, mandándolo a volar._

― _¡Madara!__―le grito molesta su esposa ― ¡Casi matas a Naruto! ¡¿Sabes lo que la "niña", nos haría si se enterara?!_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

Madara curaba las heridas de su nieto con un ungüento que a Naruto le ardía como el demonio.

Por lo cual el joven estaba gritando como si fuera presa de la tortura más diabólica de la inquisición.

―Bailas muy bien Naruto ―dijo el Uchiha ―Pero gritas como niña.

―Uno de estos días, juro que te dejare postrado en una cama ―dijo el rubio quien hacia muecas debido al ardor ― ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que me estas aplicando, Ojisan?!

―Una pomada para heridas que invento tu abuela ―dijo el veinteañero tranquilo ―Flores de Sakura y flores de Cassia Tora.

― ¿Okasan sabe que ustedes son sus padres? ―pregunto Naruto.

―Hai… lo sabe―dijo Madara de forma tranquila ―Has completado la lección **5** en muy poco tiempo... Naruto. Mañana tienes Taijutsu con Armas de Chakra en la mañana con Mito-Chan, en la tarde Ninjutsu de largo alcance con Minato y antes de la cena, te enseñare un Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo llamado "Kamui".

―Arigato… Ojisan ―Naruto utilizo un Shunshin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mañana Siguiente; Hi no Kuni**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Itachi se encontraba en las afueras de Hi no Kuni, entro sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia: tenía ojos oscuros, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro, una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, portaba su capa de Akatsuki.

Aun asi, sabía que ningún civil habitante de Hi no Kuni, advertiría sobre un miembro de Akatsuki. Eran demasiado estúpidos y seguramente jamás en sus vidas, abrían visto a un Shinobi, ni mucho menos Jutsu alguno.

―_El __**Chi no Bushin (Clon de Sangre)**__ que diseñe… debe de durar unos __**4**__ días… debo de poner en sobre aviso al Hokage, sobre la orden de Hashirama de capturar a Naruto_ ―pensó Itachi, mientras que se cambiaba sus ropas, por un uniforme ANBU estándar y se dirigía a Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto consiguió utilizar el **Bambutsu Sozo** (Jutsu Creador de Todas Las Cosas), gracias al **Inyōton** e instrucción de Kaguya. Creando **9** seres, a partir del Chakra de Saya que él tenía sellado en su interior y que serían utilizados por su Camino Preta o cuando el Rikudo Jutsu no funcionara.

**Recuerdo**

―_A pesar de que Saya-Chan sea Kyubi, ella fue despojada de su Chakra por Shinigami y ahora tienes ese Chakra sellado en tu interior ―explico Kushina ―Es por eso mismo que ella parece humana y no una Kitsune._

― _**¿Y no era humana, cuando estaba dentro de ti, Kushina-Chan?**__―pregunto Saya de forma seductora, subiéndose a ahorcadas sobre su ex Jinchuriki y exnovia. Haciendo que Naruto saliera a volar por una hemorragia nasal, a causa de la escena lésbica inconclusa. _

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto dejo ese pensamiento a un lado y se concentró en su tarea, creando **7** seres, a partir de su contrato con los Kitsunes.

Una pareja de Monjes enmascarados, un Dragón Azul, un Tigre Blanco, un Ave gigantesca, Una Serpiente Dorada y Un Samurái oculto tras una túnica.

Los monjes fueron llamados **Kasai (Fuego) y Kori (Hielo)**

Al Dragón le puso el nombre de **Fukitsu (Siniestro)** y seria compañero de Alex.

El Tigre se llamaría **Tsubasa (Cuchilla)**

El Ave llevaría el nombre de **Muteki (Invencible)**

La Serpiente seria llamada **Kaminari (Relámpago)**

El Samurái seria llamado **Nana Ken (Siete Espadas)**

Sus invocaciones del Camino Preta estaban finalizadas y podría utilizarlos como otros Caminos. Ahora solo le restaba darle el aviso a Madara e ir a entrenar con su Obasan y su Okasan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage 2 horas después**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Lord Hokage ―dijo Itachi portando su traje estándar de Akatsuki, incluida la máscara.

― ¿Qué deseas, Karasu? ―pregunto el Hokage al ANBU, el cual retiro un poco la máscara, haciendo que el Hokage saltara en su puesto ―Debe de ser de vida o muerte para que te infiltraras en la aldea y darme la información tú mismo ¿verdad?

―No me cabe la menor duda de que en poco tiempo, Hashirama o Pein… ordenaran que vayamos tras Naruto ―dijo Itachi ―Tienen que sobreprotegerlo y no sé a quienes enviaran para capturarlo.

―Bien, puedes irte… ―dijo el Hokage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mito sabía, que si no había muerto hace ya varios años de anciana, su hija la asesinaría en cuestión de minutos, cuando ella acabara de contarle su relato y todo lo que habían hecho su padre y ella en esos años.

En lugar de haber estado allí para ella y su pequeño hijo. Salieron a buscar cómo acabar con la organización de Hashirama y solo habían dado de baja a un miembro: Sasori Aka no Suna.

**::::::::::::::::**

**Hi no Kuni**

**::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Dan, su esposa Senju Tsunade y su hija menor Namikaze Shizune, iban camino a Konoha.

Para advertir a su hijo mayor, Namikaze Minato, sobre el peligro que simbolizaba Akatsuki para el Mundo Shinobi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**NOTA: Ayer la página de FF, dejo de funcionar y no pudimos subir el capítulo.**

**:::::**

**11**

**:::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Hokage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Hokage, había mandado a llamar a los líderes de Clanes de Konoha.

Clan Sarutobi: Azuma.

Clan Uchiha: Mikoto.

Clan Uzumaki: Kushina.

Clan Aburame: Shibi.

Clan Yamanaka: Inoichi.

Clan Inuzuka: Tsume.

Clan Namikaze: Dan.

Clan Senju: Tsunade.

―Los he mando a llamar, a causa del peligro que supone mi antiguo alumno: Uchiha Obito y su organización Akatsuki ―dijo Minato ―Además… del hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, probablemente sean parte de esta misma organización.

―Si Sasuke-Chan, está en Akatsuki… un espía en la misma organización, podría cuidar que Hashirama no alimente aún más su ansia de poder ―dijo Mikoto con preocupación. Uno de sus hijos espía… y el otro un criminal.

―No es solo el ansia de poder, Mikoto-Sama ―dijo Naruto ―Si Obito tiene células de Hashirama en su poder, entonces con estas, podría hacer que Sasuke despierte su Rinnegan.

―Podría hacerlo… ―dijo una voz desde las sombras ―Pero tardaría casi **90** años en conseguirlo.

―Yo tarde unos cuantos meses en lograrlo ―contesto Naruto a la voz.

―Tuviste ayuda divina… eso no cuenta ―dijo la voz.

―Crearemos un equipo ANBU que se dirija a Ta no Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz) ―dijo Minato dando por finalizada la reunión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Una semana después**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto consiguió crear variaciones del Rasengan en solo una semana. Pero quedo muy fatigado el día viernes.

El domingo, Naruto copio unos sellos elementales de un pergamino de la bóveda Uzumaki. Los copio en su piel de forma que con solo realizar un Jutsu y nombrarlo, podría llevar a cabo Jutsus potentes e imposibles de copiar por el Sharingan.

―Iré por ti Obito… juro que te detendré. De un modo u otro ―pensó Naruto decidido. No dejaría que su novia ni sus cuñadas, ni mucho menos su suegra; fueran usadas como armas por un idiota y tuerto enmascarado.

**::::::::::::::**

**Otogakure**

**::::::::::::::**

Sasuke tenía su Chokuto bañada en sangre y una legión de Shinobis de Oto yacían en el suelo… todos muertos.

―Buen trabajo, Sasuke-Kun ―dijo Hashirama ―Vete a descansar.

―Aun puedo seguir entrenando… no te preocupes tanto por mí ―dijo Sasuke de forma violenta.

―**O quizás podrías poner a prueba tu nuevo entrenamiento… Sasuke-Kun **―dijo Zetsu Blanco, llamando la atención de Sasuke y su… Sensei ―**Encontré a Danzo. Es un actual desertor de Konoha y está en Tetsu no Kuni. **

―Avisa al Zetsu Remolino. Dile que vigile a Danzo, en lo que nosotros llegamos a ese lugar ―dijo Hashirama, acercándose a Sasuke ― ¿Aun deseas entrenar?... **Kamui **―Sasuke y Hashirama fueron adsorbidos por un vórtice.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Madara en el Valle del Fin**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estudiaba con la mirada, la galería de armas de su abuelo.

Madara observaba con un porte orgulloso a su nieto, quien tomo un Nunchaku Triple (Es un bastón cortado en **3** partes y unido por cadenas)

― "_Fantástico… esto es genética claramente"_ ―susurro el adulto sonriente ―Naruto hora de entrenar ―Naruto solo consiguió aprender unos **3 **o** 4** golpes, ya que apareció **Nana Ken**: El Samurái creado por Naruto.

―**Naruto-Sama. Danzo se encuentra en Tetsu no Kuni** ―dijo Nana Ken con un porte siniestro.

―Arigato, puedes irte ―dijo Madara, mientras que tomaba una máscara ANBU de Ave ―Vamos, Naruto ―Madara vio a Naruto tomar una máscara de Kitsune **(N/A LAURA: La máscara que utiliza Menma) **―**Kamui… **veamos si tu amiguito Obito, ya ha llegado al lugar…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puente Tetsu no Kuni**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo caminaba tranquilamente por del puente, en compañía de sus guardaespaldas.

Cuando un Kunai cayó ante Danzo.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Danzo ―dijo "Hashirama" de pie sobre un pilar ―No nos habíamos visto desde el incidente con los ancianos del Clan Uchiha― El Kunai contenía un sello explosivo que levanto una cortina de humo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Madara llegaron al lugar y se volvieron invisibles con el **Reika no Jutsu**.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Fu, Torune, cúbranme ―pidió Danzo, mientras que se deshacía de una parte de su camisa ―Voy a retirar el sello de mi brazo izquierdo. Manténganlo ocupado.

― ¿De verdad piensas hacerlo, Danzo? ―pregunto "Hashirama".

―Hashirama… sus habilidades no tienen límites ―advirtió Danzo a sus guardaespaldas ―Tengan cuidado.

― ¡Hai! ―dijeron ambos.

―Torune, nos cubriremos para después atacar ―dijo Fu.

―Entendido ―dijo Torune para después correr frente a Fu, para atacar al enmascarado. Torune lanzo 8 Kunais, que Hashirama esquivo apenas saltando.

Fu apareció detrás ― ¡Shintenshi no…! ―Haciendo uso del Kamui, su rival desapareció dentro del pilar ―Ha desaparecido dentro del pilar

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―_Y pensar que hay alguien más que sabe usar el __**Kamui**__... maldito Hashirama, no perdiste el tiempo al recoger a ese mocoso_ ―pensó Mito fastidiada

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fu sintió al enmascarado aparecer detrás de él, asi que lo ataco con su TanTo, pero este pasó a través del cuerpo del enemigo.

Hashirama agarro la mano de Fu y lanzo un golpe, que atravesó la mejilla de Fu, a causa del Kamui y del Kunai arrojado por Torune.

Cuando el Kunai pasó de largo, Hashirama volvió a lanzar el golpe.

―Se vuelve intangible para evitar los ataques ―dijo Torune.

―Pero se vuelve tangible para lanzar sus propios ataques… uno de nosotros debe de ser un señuelo y el otro debe lanzar un contraataque ―dijo Fu ―Debemos de coordinarnos, perfectamente.

Torune se sacó los guantes y volvieron a atacar.

Fu se lanzó con su TanTo, pasando a través del cuerpo de Hashirama, quien se volvió para golpear a Fu.

― ¡Ahora! ―exclamo Torune lanzando un puño, pero también paso, por el cuerpo de Hashirama, golpeando a Fu en su brazo ―_Este sujeto… solo pretendió atacar. ¡Maldición… caímos en su trampa! _

― ¿Un Jutsu que introduce Chakra y destruye las células? Que problemático ―murmuro Hashirama.

―Lo siento, Fu los extraeré ahora mismo― dijo Torune poniendo un dedo en la masa lila que estaba en el antebrazo de su compañero, para después sacar los escarabajos lila.

―Esto no es Chakra ―murmuro de nuevo ―Son escarabajos… un miembro del Clan Aburame. El hijo de Aburame Shikuro, aquel que tiene inmunidad ante esos insectos… y pensar que estas en NE (RAÍZ) ―El enmascarado volvió su vista hacia Danzo ― ¡Danzo! Tienes un buen subordinado ―Volvió a desaparecer en el pilar, mientras que Fu y Torune se preparaban para contraatacarlo. Pero apareció detrás de Torune y lo adsorbió con el Kamui ―Mi brazo derecho fue infectado con los escarabajos ―Llevo su mano izquierda al brazo y lo arranco como si fuera un pedazo de papel, para después patearlo hacia Fu, quien al querer recoger su TanTo, también fue succionado por le Kamui.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dimensión del Kamui de Obito**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura curaba las heridas de Sasuke en su batalla de Oto.

―Te tengo una sorpresa ―dijo el enmascarado ―Está esperando afuera. Creo que será de tu agrado.

―Entonces sácame de aquí ―ordeno Sasuke, de forma grosera. Pero Obito no se sorprendió por la actitud del miembro de su clan.

**:::::::::::**

**Puente**

**:::::::::::**

Apareció ahora ante Danzo y saco a Sasuke y Sakura.

―Quédate atrás ―pidió Obito a Sakura. Mientras que los **3** observaban como Danzo retiraba los vendajes de su brazo, al finalizar mostro **10** Sharingan.

―Hashirama… Sasuke. Agregare sus Sharingan a mi colección ―dijo Danzo decidido.

― ¿Cómo incrustaste todos esos ojos en tu brazo? ―pregunto Sasuke.

―Fue gracias a Kabuto ―dijo de forma "seca" el líder de NE.

―Cualquier respuesta solo me haría enfurecer aún más ―dijo Sasuke ―He decidido matarte… ―Danzo activo el Izanagi y corrió hacia Sasuke, lanzando un puño, que golpeo las costillas del Susanoo.

―Esto… esto es… ―Danzo fue atrapado por la mano esquelética del Susanoo.

― ¿Es verdad que Uchiha Itachi elimino los ancianos del Consejo Uchiha y los que miembros de la Policía, por órdenes del alto mando de Konoha? ―pregunto Sasuke, mientras que apretaba aún más el cuerpo de Danzo ― ¡¿Te estoy preguntando si esto es verdad?!

―Tu… nunca has luchado contra Itachi… ¿verdad? ―pregunto Danzo, mientras que salía sangre de su boca ―Hashirama… él te lo conto ¿No es verdad? ―Ante esta pregunta, Sasuke solo apretó más el anciano cuerpo del exconsejero de Konoha ―Auto sacrificio… eso es lo que significa ser un Shinobi. Nunca ver la luz del sol... Caminar en las sombras. Esto no solo describe a Itachi… Sino infinidad de Shinobis. No entiendo cómo es que lo sabes, pero. En caso de que Itachi…―Danzo tomo aire ―En caso de que haya sido Itachi quien te lo ha contado. Eso solo lo convierte en un traidor de Konoha ―Sasuke aplasto a Danzo en su mano.

―No digas una sola palabra más sobre Itachi ―dijo Sasuke con claro desprecio hacia Danzo.

―Tienes razón… ―Sasuke se sorprendió de poder escuchar a Danzo detrás de él ―Iniciemos la batalla de los ojos― Danzo saco un Kunai y fue a enterrárselo en la espalda a Sasuke, pero el Kunai se quebró. Para que luego Danzo fuera aplastado por el puño del Susanoo.

Pero luego apareció sobre una de las bases del puente, con lo cual Sasuke destruyo la base y quemo a Danzo con el Amaterasu.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Susanoo e incluso Amaterasu ―dijo un sorprendido Obito.

―Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, Hashirama ―Obito se sorprendió de que le hablaran, ya que no escucho a nadie llegarle por detrás, al girarse; encontró a un hombre vestido con un abrigo de lana, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba una máscara de Kitsune ―En que el Susanoo y el Amaterasu son demasiado, solo para poner a prueba a Danzo… ¿O no?

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunto un aterrado Obito, ya que no podía sentir Chakra alguno venir de esa persona.

― ¿Después de **150** años ya me has olvidado, viejo amigo?―pregunto el desconocido ―Soy yo: Madara ―Obito se quedó de piedra ―La batalla no ha terminado... mira.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Fūton: Shinkuu Gyaku!****(E. Viento: Balas de Vacío)** ―exclamo Danzo lanzándole varias balas a Sasuke, hiriéndolo de lleno en su brazo derecho y haciendo que Sasuke cayera al vacío.

― ¡Sasuke! ―grito Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Creo que Danzo ha ganado ―dijo Madara observando la batalla.

―No estés tan seguro, mi amor ―dijo Mito poniendo una mano en el hombro de su marido ―Naruto-Kun parece estar disfrutando del espectáculo ―Madara y Mito miraron a Naruto sobre la entrada del puente y haciéndole compañía a Hashirama.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (¡Jutsu de Invocación!) **―Sasuke apareció sobre un Halcón.

― ¿Un nuevo Kuchiyose? ―se preguntó Obito― ¿Cuándo aprendió eso?

―Amaterasu. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… definitivamente, eres digno hermano de Itachi ―dijo Danzo ―La verdad sobre el Clan Uchiha, no es importante para ti. Solo guías tu odio hacia cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino… ¡Haces que el sacrificio de los Uchiha carezca de sentido!

― ¡Tú, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de los Uchiha! ―grito enfurecido Sasuke, lanzándose al ataque.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha!****(E. Viento: Onda de Vacío)** ―Danzo soplo una onda sobre Sasuke, quien la esquivo sin siquiera pensarlo y luego levanto una cortina de polvo, que Sasuke corto con su Katana el humo logrando ver a Danzo.

Danzo le lanzo **2** Shuriken imbuidas en **Fūton**.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre Danzo pero este lo agarro por el cuello.

El Halcón de Sasuke cortó el brazo del anciano con una de las Shuriken, razón por la cual Sasuke cortó el pecho del hombre.

Danzo apareció nuevamente sobre una plataforma elevada del puente.

Sasuke lo encerró en un Genjutsu y se lanzó sobre él, con la intención de matarle. Pero unas líneas aparecieron sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, impidiéndole moverse.

Danzo le quito su Chokuto de las manos a Sasuke con la intención de cortarle el cuello a Sasuke.

Hashirama activo un Jutsu de su Kamui, liberando a Sasuke del sello de maldición. Sasuke activo su Susanoo.

Danzo salió volando y usando **Fūton**, cayó sobre el puente.

Sasuke disparo una flecha de su **Susanoo**.

― _¡Se preparaba para disparar la flecha en cuanto aterrizara!_ ―pensó un horrorizado Danzo― _¡No me da tiempo de hacer sellos!_ ―Danzo quito el sello de su brazo **Mokuton**, transformándolo en un árbol.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―_Asi que era eso _―Pensó Naruto, quien seguía sentado junto a Obito.

―_Danzo… _―pensó Madara―_Este Nukenin de Konoha… que está sentado junto a Naruto… él debió de darle las células de Hashirama, solo de ese modo Danzo podría controlar tantos Sharingan... Varios Sharingan y las células y sangre de Hashirama. Parece ser que iba tras Saya. _

―_**Ya decía yo, que debía de haber una razón para que alguien que no fuera un Uchiha, pudiera controlar tantos Sharingan**_―dijo Kaguya mientras que se maldecía a sí misma, por no haberlo "pillado" antes.―_**10 Sharingan… y células de uno de los transmigrantes de Ashura… parece ser que deseaba controlar a Saya-Chan.**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo corrió hacia Sasuke, pero fue atravesado nuevamente por una flecha, sin embargo apareció al lado de la flecha y volvió a correr, hacia Sasuke.

―_Maldito Hashirama_ ―pensó Danzo ―_No parece pretender tomar parte en esta batalla… su Sharingan debe de ser muy poderoso como para poseerlo o quizás… se lo haya quitado a Madara tras derrotarlo en su batalla. Debo guardar Chakra para enfrentarlo._

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ― Danzo invoco a Bakú: El Monstruo Devora Pesadillas, que comenzó a succionar, haciendo que Sasuke se aferrara al suelo con ayuda de su Susanoo ―_Con esto el Susanoo no será capaz de moverse_―realizo sellos, apareció detrás de Sasuke― **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa! (E. Viento: Ráfaga Impulsora)** ―exclamo Danzo, lanzando una ráfaga contra la espalda del Susanoo― _¡El punto débil del Susanoo está allí!_ ―Danzo se lanzó contra la abertura.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (¡E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego!)**― Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando su Jutsu y quemándole la boca a Bakú. Danzo corrió hacia la abertura del Susanoo. Pero un puño del guerrero espiritual, lo alejo.

― ¡Sasuke! ―grito Sakura― ¡He descubierto algo sobre su Jutsu, escucha!

―Cuando los **10** Sharingan de su brazo se cierren, el Jutsu desaparecerá ―dijo Sasuke.

Danzo se lanzó contra Sasuke y viceversa. Pero un puño del Susanoo daño a Danzo.

Sasuke invoco **2** Shuriken de su muñeca y se las lanzo a Danzo, quien desapareció.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Sasuke está presionando a Danzo ―dijo Naruto― ¿Ya te has dado cuenta?

―Hai ―dijo Obito ―Lo está forzando a llevar el Izanagi al límite. Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de esto. Sin embargo… a Sasuke tampoco es que le quede demasiado Chakra.

―Asi que… ¿Quién se cansara primero? ―pregunto Naruto ―Porque ESE será el momento decisivo de esta batalla ―Danzo se acercó a Sasuke. Pero este se alejó; activando su **Chidory Eiso**. Danzo soplo sobre el Kunai alargándolo con una fina capa de **Fūton**.

―Danzo está poniendo lo que le resta de Chakra en esa Cuchilla Fūton ―comento Obito.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

― ¿¡Cuantos Uchihas tuviste que matar para obtener ese brazo!? ―pregunto Sasuke con odio, corriendo hacia Danzo.

― ¡Fue Itachi quien me permitió obtenerlo! ―contesto Danzo corriendo hacia Sasuke.

― ¡Tú, lo obligaste a hacerlo! ―grito Sasuke. Ambos se enterraron en el costado, sus armas mutuamente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Creo que este es el límite del poder de Sasuke ―comento Obito.

― ¿Qué harás ahora, Hashirama? ―pregunto Naruto sonriendo, a sabiendas de que su homologo soltaría la lengua, ya que lo había encerrado en un Genjutsu, al llegar.

―Enviare a Hidan y Kakuzu tras Namikaze Naruto… el Jinchuriki de Kyubi ―dijo Obito ― _¡¿Qué significa esto?!_ ―pensó horrorizado Obito ― _¡No tengo la certeza de que este hombre sea quien dice ser! ¿¡Porque he hablado de más!?_ ―Obito se giró, pero el Shinobi de mascara de Kitsune desapareció dentro de su propio Kamui y lo último que Obito vio, lo hiso querer hacerse a en sus pantalones: Vio el **Edengan**, el cual él mismo, había visto en los pergaminos de Hashirama.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Te apresuraste… el Izanagi aun esta… ―Danzo escupió sangre y se quedó sorprendido, mirando absorto su brazo― _¿¡Que significa esto!? ¿¡Porque no se activa el Izanagi!?_

―Eso… eso es pelear con los ojos ―dijo Sasuke ―Ahora... siguen tus compañeros consejeros ―Danzo cayó al suelo

― ¿Cómo fue que llegue a perder ante este mocoso?―se preguntó Danzo ― ¡Aun no debo morir! ―De su brazo salió una ceiba ― _¡No!_ ―pensó horrorizado Danzo ― ¡A este paso, seré consumido por las células del Shodaime! ―Danzo se separó de la ceiba y comenzó a correr malherido, mientras que Sakura curaba a Sasuke.

― ¡Danzo! ―dijo Hashirama cayendo ante Danzo ―Tomare el ojo de Shisui.

― ¡Por el bien de Konoha y del mundo Shinobi! ―dio inicio Danzo a su discurso ― ¡No permitiré que los **3** sigan con vida!

― **¡Ura Shishō Fuinjutsu! (Sellado de Tetragrama Invertido)** ―Exclamo un horrorizado Obito a quien le iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento (N/A DIEGO: Demasiadas emociones por un día) ― ¡Sasuke, Sakura aléjense de Danzo! ―Sasuke y Sakura saltaron lejos del anciano quien comenzó a botar una tinta negro del Fuinjutsu y Obito desapareció en un Kamui.

Danzo fue envuelto en una bola de tinta, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**2 días después**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Fue revelado la supervivencia de Madara y Mito. Todos los líderes de Clanes se encontraban en la reunión y también los herederos.

Pero la mente de Naruto no estaba justamente en los sucesos ante él. El nivel de Sasuke era simplemente lamentable. Eso era lo que Naruto pensaba de su excompañero y si pudo derrotar a Danzo fue solo porque el anciano no supo utilizar a consciencia y de forma sabia el Izanagi.

―Naruto y su equipo Chunnin entrenara conmigo, en lo que se conoce como "El Valle del Fin" ―iba diciendo Madara ―Enfrentar a Hashirama y sus Shinobis organizados de "Akatsuki" no será una tarea sencilla ―Todos asintieron ante las palabras del antiguo héroe de guerra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Madara; Valle del Fin**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Saya, Shikamaru e Ino, aparecieron en una enorme habitación con varias cantidades de pergaminos y armas.

―Sean bienvenidos a La Galería de Sombras ―dijo Madara jovialmente ―Esta es mi guarida, aquí como pueden ver… hay toda clase de armas y objetos de pruebas físicas, les indicare sus habitaciones, luego iremos a cenar y mañana a las **4:00** am. Los quiero aquí de nuevo ¿Han entendido?

― ¡Hai! ―asintieron los jóvenes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día Siguiente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara inicio su lección sobre la historia Ninja. La historia del Rikudo Senin, la historia del Ninshu, la historia del Jubi, la historia de los Clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki.

Cerca del Mediodía, Madara pidió a Saya, Ino y Shikamaru que escogieran un arma de la estantería.

Luego, los guio fuera de la base, para entrenar en el bosque con las armas elegidas.

Naruto: Nunchaku Triple.

Saya: Katana.

Ino: Látigo.

Shikamaru: Cuchillas de Chakra.

Pero cuando se disponían a entrenar, aparecieron ante ellos, **2** personajes.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados. Llevaba su capa de Akatsuki, sin camisa, pantalones únicos con arreglo, una guadaña roja de **3** filos y una bandana rasgada de Yugakure.

El otro… era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible. Sus ojos tienen un color inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja. Su ropa constaba del tradicional manto de Akatsuki y el protector de Takigakure con un rasguño en el centro que simboliza que él ya no era leal a su aldea.

― ¡Akatsuki! ―grito Madara sorprendido.

― ¡Yo me encargo Ojisan! ―dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente y activo su Edengan―Sus…

― ¡Detente!―dijo Madara ― ¡Aun no son rivales para esta clase de Nukenin! ―Madara llevo su mano al suelo― **¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa)** ―Madara, Mito, Naruto, Saya, Ino y Shikamaru; junto con todo lo que había en la base: Armas, ropas y pergaminos, desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Isla Okami**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Los **2** Jounin y los **4** Chunnin, aparecieron rodeados por lobos.

―**Madara** ―hablo un lobo de pelaje plateado ―**Debe de ser algo urgente, para que traigas tus cosas a la isla… para que vengas además acompañado de tu esposa, nietos y amigos… ¿Qué ocurre?**

―Hashirama y Akatsuki ―dijo Madara.

― **¿Un entrenamiento exprés?** ―pregunto el lobo con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Enséñales a bailar. Enfrentar a Hashirama y su gente no será algo sencillo ―pidió Madara.

―**Lo hare** ―aseguro el lobo ―**Mi nombre es Yuki y están en la Isla de invocación de los lobos. Jóvenes… iniciaremos su entrenamiento de inmediato. Pero primero… hay alguien a quien Naruto-Kun, debe de conocer.**

Kaguya salió de su encierro y les sonrió a Naruto y Saya.

Una mujer de cabello azabache, sus ojos mostraban un Rinnegan carmesí con **9** tomoes, además de vestir con un Kimono negro, **90-60-90**. No debería de tener más de **25** años.

A su lado, un hombre de cabello blanco, sus ojos mostraban el Rinnegan, tenía varias arrugas producto de la vejes y vestía con un traje de Monje con varios tomoes como… como Kaguya.

Zetsu apareció al lado de su Okasan y su Otosan y se le quedo mirando al otro hombre, mientras que se sacaba el simbionte.

―**Hagoromo-Niisan** ―dijo Zetsu con rencor en su voz.

―**Zetsu-Otōto… Okasan, Saya-Chan** ―dijo el hombre.

―**Naruto-Kun** ―dijeron Saya y Kaguya al mismo tiempo ―**Te presento a Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo mi Otosan/Sochi.**

―Rikudo…Senin ―dijo Naruto como si estuviera en un trance.

―_**Ellos también son nuestros padres**_ ―hablaron Ashura e Indra al unísono ―_**Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo y Ōtsutsuki Mayu… mejor conocida como Jubi la Loba de 10 colas.**_

El Entrenamiento real solo estaba por comenzar y el enemigo era Akatsuki y Senju Hashirama.


	12. Nuevo Poder

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nuevo Poder…**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Solo habían pasado **4** días, desde que estaban en la Isla y ya había peleas…

O más bien "Celosas" como decía Mayu ¿El motivo de las acusaciones de la pelinegra?

Su "perfecta" hija Saya ¡Que se peleaba con cada una de sus sirvientas!, ya que según Saya. Las lobas sirvientas de sus padres, le hacían "ojitos" a **SU** Naruto.

Fuera de eso, el entrenamiento transcurría normal. Ino y Shikamaru, simplemente no podían creerse que Saya fuera Kyubi, el tema les fascinaba al tiempo que los aterrorizaba.

― ¡Hora de entrenar! ―dijo Hagoromo, los **4** Chunnin fueron rodeados por lobas en su forma humana, armadas hasta los dientes que atacaron inmisericordemente a los Chunnin, malhiriéndolos. Pero también contraatacaron ―Salieron vivos ―exclamo sorprendido el Kami, viendo a su primogénita, su yerno y sucesor… y los amigos de ambos en el suelo y sangrando ―No ilesos, pero si vivos.

―**Aún les queda TODO un mes…**―dijo Mayu con una sonrisa depredadora, mientras que otras **40** lobas y Kitsunes rodeaban a los **4** Chunnin.

―_Naruto_ ―le llamo Ino ―_Empiezo a odiar a tu suegra._

―Akatsuki no será un rival fácil, Ino-Chan ―dijo Shikamaru.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**30 minutos después**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los **4** estaban en sus habitaciones, siendo curados por las sirvientas de Hagoromo y Mayu.

―_Arigato…. Por ayudarnos con nuestros entrenamientos_ ―susurro Ino, lo suficientemente alto, como para que la escucharan las sirvientas ―Perdonen las cosas malas que dijimos sobre ustedes.

―No se preocupen ―dijo una de ellas restándole importancia al asunto. En eso apareció Rikudo― ¿Hagoromo-Sama?

―**Naruto, Saya… vengan un minuto por favor, Mayu y yo necesitamos hablarles de algo sumamente importante** ―pidió Hagoromo, mientras que era seguido por su primogénita y Naruto.

Al llegar al salón principal, vieron a Mayu y Kaguya hablando y vieron a una Kitsune, un leopardo, una loba, un… Grifo (Cuerpo de León, cabeza y alas de Águila) y un… ¿¡Eso era un Fénix!?

―**Naruto-Sama** ―hablo el leopardo ―**Soy Kaji… lo saludo… Nanadou Senin (Sabio de los 7 caminos)**

**(N/A LAURA: Descubrimos que, cuando Kishimoto formo el sobrenombre de Hagoromo "Rikudo" solo cambio una letra de "Roku" que es "Seis" en Japonés)**

―**Naruto-Kun** ―hablo Hagoromo ―**Mi tiempo se está terminando, ya que Mayu-Chan solo pudo reunir una pequeña parte de mi alma y mi poder… Naruto, te pido que salves a mis hijas, que salves al mundo Shinobi y que le des una muy merecida paliza a ese sucesor de Ashura, que claramente se desvió del camino **―Rikudo, le lanzo lo que parecía ser un Rasengan blanco a Naruto, el cual entro en su cuerpo y luego, Rikudo se desmantelo.

Algunos minutos después. Naruto, Kaguya y Mayu, les explicaron a los demás lo que había pasado.

―Cumpliré con la promesa que le hice al anciano ―dijo Naruto ―Salvare a tus hermanas, Saya-Chan.

―**Sé que lo harás y no estarás solo… Naruto-Kun **―dijo Saya decidida.

Naruto, completamente decidido. Firmo los contratos de los Kitsunes, los Leopardos, los Okami, los Fénix y los Grifos.

Firmar los **5** contratos, hiso que el Chakra de Kaguya, de Saya que habitaba en su interior, de Indra y de Ashura, "despertara"

Naruto comenzara a despedir un Chakra blanco, que luego rodeo su cuerpo como si fuera un aura blanca.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Monte Myōboku**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen era acompañado por Enma.

Kushina era acompañada por una Kitsune llamada Sally.

Tsunade era acompañada por Katsuyu.

Orochimaru era acompañado por Manda.

Kakashi por uno de sus Perros.

Minato y Jiraiya habían sido invocados por Fukasaku.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Fukasaku-Sama? ―pregunto Jiraiya.

―**Lo que ocurre…** ―hablo Gamamaru, mostrando la bola de cristal, quebrada y agrietada violentamente ―**Es que un Chakra fuera de este mundo acaba de ser liberado y esto acaba de destruir la bola de cristal.**

―**5** **de los más grandes clanes de invocaciones, han roto todo lazo con las 5 naciones… solo quedan esos clanes aquí presentes: Sapos, Babosas, Serpientes, Perros y Zorros** ―dijo Fukasaku.

― ¿Quiénes fueron los Clanes qué ya no les están ayudando? ―pregunto Orochimaru, quien en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

―**Una parte de los Kitsunes que siguen a Saya, los Okami que siguen a Mayu, los Leopardos, los Grifos y los Fénix** ―dijo Gamamaru ―**Sospechamos que Naruto-Chan, es su actual contratista.**

―Nosotros lo vigilaremos y les mantendremos informados ―dijo Tsunade. Gamamaru asintió y todos fueron devueltos a Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**4 días después**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gray. Habían llegado a las Naciones Elementales, persiguiendo a Cobra, un miembro de Oración Seis, pero le habían perdido de vista.

― ¡Miren! ―exclamo Gray, señalando algo aún más alto que las copas de los árboles. Era una estatua gigante de madera con un freno-bozal en la boca (Gedo Mazo)

―Esto no me huele bien ―dijo Natsu ―Vamos ―Lucy, Erza y Gray siguieron a Natsu, para ver que ocurría.

Al llegar, vieron a **3** hombres y una mujer (Pein, Obito, Deidara y Konan) realizando alguna clase de ritual, sobre otras **2** mujeres (Yugito y Fū)

― **Fuinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin (Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios)** ―exclamo Pein, mientras que el Gedo Mazo abría su boca y dejaba que unos dragones fantasmales rodearan los cuerpos de las mujeres.

―_Me importa un comino quienes sean esos _―susurro Natsu, saliendo de su escondite― **¡Guren Bakuraijin! (¡Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas!)**―Natsu formo una bola de fuego y rayos, que lanzo contra el Gedo Mazo. Deteniendo el sellado, creando un gran cráter en el Gedo Mazo y lastimando seriamente a Deidara y Pein.

Lucy y Erza tomaron a Yugito y Fu entre brazos.

― **¡Ice Make: Hammer! (Magia de Hielo: Martillo)** ―Gray levanto sus brazos, creo un martillo gigante y plasto a sus rivales ―Salgamos de aquí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; 3 horas de viaje después**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos de Fairy Tail. Lograron convencer a Izumo y Kotetsu, de que los dejaran pasar.

Luego de varias indicaciones, llegaron al hospital.

Los jóvenes le contaron a Tsunade lo sucedido y Tsunade, atendió a ambas Jinchurikis.

Tsunade, les dio indicaciones de cómo llegar a la Torre del Hokage, para que se comunicaran con su hijo Minato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Torre del Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez dentro. Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Erza. Le contaron al Hokage lo que había ocurrido.

―Mi hijo Naruto ―comenzó Minato ―Me comento, que sus enemigos Oración Seis, son de hecho, comandados por nuestro enemigo.

― ¿Eso significa que también buscan a los Jinchurikis, como Naruto? ―pregunto Erza, con temor por su amigo, al cual ya desde hace mucho rato que no volvía a ver.

―Exacto, pero Naruto, puede controlar esa misma estatua que ustedes aparecieron, con su poder ocular ―dijo Minato, quien luego suspiro ―Pueden irse al hotel ―Minato les entregó las llaves del hotel, que ellos rechazaron.

―No es por ser malagradecidos, Hokage-Sama ―dijo Natsu ―Pero si Oración Seis no está en las naciones elementales. Entonces debemos de volver a Earth Land, para reportarlo.

―De acuerdo chicos… mucha suerte ―dijo Minato, mientras que los **4** desaparecían en algo muy parecido a un Shunshin, lógicamente hecho por magia.

Justo en ese momento, iba llegando Tsunade con una carpeta.

―Las chicas son **2** Jinchurikis. Tal y como lo dijeron los amigos de Naruto ―Tsunade puso la carpeta ante su Primogénito ― ¿Dónde está tu Otosan, Minato-Kun?

―No lo sé ―dijo el rubio, mientras que continuaba con su papeleo.

―Ellas están fuera de peligro… pero me asusta el modo en el cual el Shiki Fūin está reaccionando ―dijo Tsunade, haciendo que su hijo le prestara atención.

― ¿De qué hablas Okasan? ―pregunto Minato seriamente preocupado.

―Ven conmigo ―dijo Tsunade tomándolo por el brazo y jalándolo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hospital de Konoha**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Tsunade, vieron como el Chakra de "los" Bijus surgía de los estómagos de ambas Jinchurikis, tomando una forma humanoide y luego, se transformaban en luces incandescentes.

Cuando pudieron ver con cuidado. Vieron ante ellos, a **2** mujeres más jóvenes.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro con algunos brillos azules, sus ojos eran amarillos, tenía orejas de gata, sus medidas eran **90-60-90** y vestía con un Kimono de la realeza azul.

La otra chica tenía el cabello gris azulado, ojos naranja, tenía** 2** pares de alas de libélula saliéndole de la espalda, tenía también un Kimono de la realeza gris.

Sus Jinchurikis comenzaron a despertar. Las Bijus, Tsunade y Minato las calmaron, les dijeron que se encontraban en Konoha y que sus salvadores se habían ido.

―Lord Raikage me entrego en bandeja de plata a Akatsuki ―dijo muy triste Yugito, su Biju Felina le puso una mano en la espalda.

Minato se sacó su sombrero de Hokage y le puso una mano en el hombro.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ―pregunto Minato.

―Mi nombre es Nii Yugito ―dijo la rubia, tomando aire antes de dar inicio a su relato.

**Recuerdo**

― _¿Me mando a llamar, Lord Raikage?__―pregunto Yugito._

―_Asi es Yugito ―dijo el Raikage Ǽ ―Tu misión… consiste en ir a la frontera… si Akatsuki nos ataca, tú y 6 escuadrones ANBU, deben de contener dicho ataque._

―_Pero Lord Raikage ―dijo Yugito ―Se dice que sus miembros son Criminales de Rango S… Podríamos, más bien, esperarles aquí mismo y hacerles frente. Sin tener que exponernos a Bee y a mí._

―_Es justamente por eso que te estoy enviando Yugito ―dijo Ǽ ―No puedo poner en peligro a Bee, ya que él controla a Hachibi a la perfección. En cambio, tú no has podido conseguir controlar ni tan siquiera la primera cola de Nibi, sin perder el control. Ahora vete ―Yugito salió derramando lágrimas. Era verdad, que ella no podía controlar las colas de Naoko, a pesar de que la Gata le ayudara. Pero eso tampoco significaba, que ella no fuera de ayuda en la aldea._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Luego… me capturaron ―dijo Yugito mirando al suelo ―No pude hacerles frente a esos Hidan y Kakuzu.

―Tranquilízate, Yugito-San ―dijo Minato poniéndole una mano en el hombro ―Las **4** se quedaran a vivir aquí en Konoha y no tendrán que volver a sufrir.

―Arigato, lord Hokage ―dijo Fu ―Solo… puedo decirle que desde niña fui víctima de maltratos, por mi condición de Jinchuriki y que luego, mi propia aldea me vendió como ganado a Akatsuki, si estos no los atacaban ― Fu comenzó a llorar, mientras que era consolada por su amiga y Biju.

―Yo soy Nibi, pero mi verdadero nombre es Naoko ―dijo la Chica-Gato.

―Mi nombre es Noriko, pero se me conoce como Nanabi ―dijo la chica de cabello gris-azulado

―Mi hijo vendría siendo el Jinchuriki de Kyubi o bueno… Saya ―informo el Hokage ―Pero Shinigami la despojo de su Chakra y la convirtió en humana, dándole el Chakra a Naruto… creo que a ustedes, chicas… les ocurrió justamente lo mismo.

― ¡Minato! ―grito Kushina entrando en la habitación del hospital ― ¡**2** miembros de Akatsuki, están atacando a Naruto!

― ¿¡QUE!? ―gritaron Minato, Yugito, Fu, Naoko y Noriko.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Namikaze**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Mira nada más, Kakuzu ―dijo Hidan sonriendo con sorna ―Es el Jinchuriki de Kyubi ―ante las palabras del peli plateado, Naruto sonrió.

― _¿Jinchuriki del Kyubi?_ ―pensó Naruto.

―_Obviamente no saben que Saya-Neechan fue despojada de su Chakra y su forma Biju_ ―opino Indra ―_Tampoco deben de saber sobre Kaguya-Obachan._

― ¡Serás el sacrificio perfecto para Jashin-Sama! ―grito Hidan histérico, sacando su Hoz de **3** hojas y apuntándola hacia Naruto.

―No lo creo… ―dijo Naruto ― **¡Nova: Ken Kira! (E. Nova: Espadas Asesinas)** ―Un par de Katanas lila aparecieron flotando en el aire y salieron contra Hidan, clavándose en sus hombro y lanzándolo contra el suelo ― **¡Nova: Ryu Ken! (E. Nova: Golpe de Dragón)** ―Las manos de Naruto brillaron en un tono lila, salto y cayó sobre un indefenso Hidan que seguía tirado en el suelo, atravesando su pecho y procediendo a golpear todo su cuerpo, dejando su cuerpo casi que "inservible" ―**Inyōton: Bambutsu Sozo: Katana (E. Yin-Yang: Creador de Todas las Cosas: Katana)** ―Naruto junto sus manos, las fue separando lentamente, mostrando una Katana, que enterró en el pecho de Hidan, para evitar que se moviera y luego lo decapito con su Nunchaku Triple.

― ¡No te libraras de mí, tan fácilmente! ―dijo la cabeza de Hidan.

―Luego me hare cargo de ti ―dijo Naruto, para luego prestar atención a Kakuzu ―_Según los informes de Zetsu…Hidan tiene __**5**__ mascaras que son sus corazones y debo de destruirlos todos de manera simultánea._

Kakuzu desapareció en una masa negra y en su lugar quedaban **4 **máscarasy su cabeza.

La máscara de roja, tomo forma de un tigre.

― **¡Katon: Kasai no Burasuto! (E. Fuego: Onda Explosiva de Fuego) **―Exclamo la máscara roja, lanzando ondas de fuego que se acercaban a Naruto a gran velocidad.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sōryo Kasai! (Jutsu de Invocación: Monje Kasai)** ―exclamo Naruto. Del suelo, salió un hombre de edad media, con cabello verde largo y vestido con una túnica ―**Rikudo Setsuzoku: Gakido (Conexión de los Seis Caminos: Preta)** ―El Monje, fue instantáneamente transformado en uno de los Caminos de Naruto. Alzo su mano y adsorbió el Jutsu de Kakuzu.

― ¡Posees el Rinnegan! ―exclamo Kakuzu estupefacto.

― **¡Raiton: Rasengan Shuriken! (E. Rayo: Shuriken de Bola Espiral)** ―Naruto formo un Rasengan blanco sobre su cabeza con **4** aspas que crepitaban, dándole la forma de una Shuriken, posteriormente lanzada contra Kakuzu.

― ¡Baka! ―exclamo Hidan pensando que podría detener el Jutsu. La Máscara/Corazón de Águila tenía **4** patas y dos alas, ataco― **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki…! (E. Viento: Tonado…) **―La tecnica Raiton llego primero, encerrando las máscaras/corazones de Kakuzu dentro del mismo y destruyéndolos; dejando imposibilitado a Kakuzu.

―_Esto fue demasiado fácil ―_pensó Ashura_ ―Algo no anda bien…― _Ashura concentro su Sensor de Chakra― _¡El árbol!_ ―Ashura manifestó una Gudōdama al lado de Naruto, que tomo forma de una lanza y fue contra un árbol, atravesando a un hombre-Planta.

―**Shiro Zetsu** ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu, oculto entre las ropas de su Otosan ―**Es un espía… podría revelar tus habilidades, Otosan ―**Naruto miro fijamente al que parecía ser _(de cierto modo)_ el Clon de su hijastro.

―**Amaterasu** ―dijo Naruto, quemando al Shiro Zetsu ―_**3**__ menos... a su debido tiempo, iremos por los restantes miembros de Akatsuki._

En eso, el sonido de pasos apresurados, rompió el silencio de la batalla, ya acabada. Naruto volvió su vista y vio a su familia: Sus abuelos: Madara, Mito, Dan, Tsunade; Su tía Shizune; Sus padres: Minato y Kushina; incluso sus amigos también estaban allí.

―Kakuzu y Hidan están… imposibilitados ―informo el rubio, antes de caer al suelo exhausto por la batalla y por combinar Magia con Chakra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Akatsuki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que perecía, consumido por las llamas del Amaterasu. Zetsu, consiguió dar un reporte final.

―_**El… Jinchuriki del Kyubi… Posee Jutsus fuera de toda regla. Que no obedecen a los 5 elementos primarios… además. Posee el Inyōton**_ ―esto dejo a Obito de piedra ―_**Posee el Rinnegan. Es… demasiado poderoso…**_ ―Zetsu, murió.

Obito no estaba intranquilo ¡Estaba más allá de los nervios! Además de tener "problemas de estómago".

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**3 días después**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzó, por fin a despertar.

― **¡Naruto-Kun, mi amor, estás vivo!**―dijeron al unísono unas preocupadas, pero alegres Saya y Kaguya. Naruto les sonrió a ambas, acaricio sus manos.

―Si ustedes están bien… si están a salvo de las garras de Akatsuki ―dijo el rubio ―Entonces… yo estaré bien ―Lagrimas se formaron en los rostros de ambas mujeres, quienes lo besaron y lo abrazaron ―_**Chi Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sangre)**_ ―Un clon de Naruto, beso a Kaguya, luego comenzó a besar las mejillas y cuello de la dama.

Mientras que el original, hacia un recorrido de besos por el cuerpo de Saya.

**Lemon**

El original, comenzó a despojar de sus ropas a la avergonzada Kitsune, mientras que acariciaba y besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

El Bushin, besaba el cuello de la albina, volviéndola loca, mientras que masajeaba sus pechos.

El Kimono de Saya cayó al suelo, mientras que Naruto era despojado de sus ropas, por las garras de su deliciosa pelirroja.

Kaguya desvistió al Bushin y se relamió los labios, al posar sus ojos en el miembro del rubio. Mientras que introducía la hombría de su amado en su boca.

Saya beso el cuello del rubio, para después montarse sobre él y dejarle llenarla, mientras que los 3 amantes comenzaban a danzar al ritmo del amor.

Exclamaban sus nombres, unos de otros, mientras que se besaban y acariciaban frenéticamente; sin detenerse ni por un instante.

Kaguya cerró sus ojos, conteniendo un gemido orgásmico, al sentirse llena, después de casi **10.000** años.

Saya, menos discreta que su compañera, soltó un fuerte grito, al sentirse llena a más no poder y caer desplomada, sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

**Fin del Lemon**

Saya y Kaguya dormían abrazando al rubio.

Pero Naruto no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

―_Hoy… logramos salvar a __**2**__ Bijus... Obito. ¡Juro! Que tú y Hashirama pagaran muy caro, por querer utilizar a Mayu-Chan, como su juguete_ ―pensó el rubio molesto ―_Ya veremos que tanto saben bailar esos __**2**__, cuando los tenga... cara a cara._

**Y… asi finalizamos el capítulo de hoy.**

**¿Alguna otra chica para agregarla al Harem? ¿Tienen nombres para los futuros hijos o hijas de Naruto? ¡Déjenlo en los Reviews!**

**Chicos… es en serio: Dejen los nombres por los Reviews y no por Mensaje Privado.**

**Gracias. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**Debido a un "Error de Cálculo" este capítulo, ya estaba hecho y nosotros les preguntamos por algo que ocurrirá, el capítulo siguiente. En verdad lo lamentamos, chicos.**

**::::::**

**13**

**::::::**

Con las grandes cantidades de dinero, producto de vencer a Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu.

Naruto compro una casa "modesta" con varias habitaciones, diversos lujos y varios baños.

Naruto dividía su tiempo entre: Atender a sus amadas; entrenar; vigilar que Zetsu y sus invocaciones espiaran las 5 naciones y entrenar para estar siempre en forma.

Sin embargo. Pasar tiempo con sus novias, podía fácilmente terminar en satisfacerlas de formas_especiales_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de Akatsuki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las palabras de Zetsu, seguían retumbando en la mente de Obito.

― ¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser el Jinchuriki de Kyubi? ―se preguntó Obito.

―_Lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a Hidan y Kakuzu_ ―dijo la consciencia de Obito ―_Además… no me sorprendería si esos chicos que salvaros a las Jinchurikis son amigos del Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Te doy lo que quieras… a que asi es._

―"_Rin…"_ ―susurro Obito, quien no pudo dormir el resto de la noche.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Día siguiente; Desierto de Kaze no Kuri**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Suna no Temari, estaba en el suelo, rodeada por serpientes.

Las serpientes la habían paralizado y destruido su abanico. Las serpientes se reunieron en un punto y realizando un Kuchiyose no Jutsu inverso, invocaron a su contratista: Kabuto.

―Hola… Sabaku no Temari ―saludo Kabuto.

―Yakushi Kabuto ―dijo Temari con odio― ¿Qué quieres de mí?

―No mucho… solo deseo a… ―Kabuto fue atacado por un escorpión hecho de Hyoton y salió volando.

―Hola Kabuto ―dijo Naruto saliendo de "Quien-Sabe-Donde" ―Me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

―Namikaze Naruto… puedo decir lo mismo de ti ―dijo Kabuto ―No me esperaba que vinieras a defender a la princesa de Sunagakure… pero eso no les librara de mí.

―Kabuto ―le llamo Naruto ―Quiero que me guardes un secreto.

Esto extraño a Temari y a Kabuto ¿Por qué Naruto le pedía a SU rival, que le guardara un secreto?

― ¿Y cuál sería ese secreto? ―pregunto Kabuto extrañado.

―Que tú y Orochimaru-Sensei, sois iguales… huyen cuando ven que no ganaran ―dijo Naruto con burla ―Solo… os arrastráis a vuestra siguiente madriguera.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme a mí?! ―pregunto un enfadado Kabuto ― ¿¡Es solo por el Kyubi que vales algo, Gaki!?

―_Ese es el estilo único de Naruto_ ―pensó Temari sonriendo ―_Cabrear al enemigo y que haga algo estúpido._

―Mucha palabrería y poca acción ―dijo Naruto ―Es hora de probar mi nuevo Jutsu… mejorado del Hiraishin de Otosan y del Nidaime.

Esto alerto, tanto al Shinobi, como a la Kunoichi. El Hiraishin era un Jutsu de Senju Tobirama y de Namikaze Naruto, que permitía al usuario moverse a grandes velocidades. Pero solo funcionaba al momento de lanzar unos Kunais especiales.

― **Hikō Kaminari no Kami no Jutsu (Jutsu Vuelo del Dios Rayo)** ―Naruto desapareció y apareció a espaldas de Kabuto, enterrándole un Kunai en la base de la columna. Kabuto cayó al suelo, pero se deshizo en serpientes ―_Hebi Bushin (Clon de Serpientes)_.

― ¡Naruto, detrás de ti! ―grito Temari.

Kabuto apareció con una Katana, estaba listo para cortar a Naruto.

Naruto activo el Modo Senin de los Leopardos. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y tenía los parpados negros.

El rubio salto, antes de que la Katana se enterrara en su espalda.

― ¿Asi que también posees el Modo Senin? ―pregunto Kabuto sonriendo y riéndose de forma perturbadora ―Esto será muy divertido… **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)** ―Kabuto lanzo hacia Naruto un Dragón de agua.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)** ―grito Naruto, devolviendo el Jutsu ―**Hyoton: Kuro Kori Sasori (E. Hielo: Escorpión de Hielo Negro)** ―Un gran Escorpio fue contra Kabuto, atacándolo con su aguijón y perforándole una pierna ―**Senpō: Kurokōri no Sasori kōbbakufū (Arte Sabio: Explosion Congelada del Escorpión de Hielo Negro)** ―El escorpión se puso sobre Kabuto y se destruyó en una luz blanca ―_Con este Jutsu... debería de poder detener el juego de Kabuto por algunos meses_ ―pensó Naruto, mientras que realizaba sellos ―Fūton: Denki Hari no Kaze (E. Viento: Aguja de Viento Eléctrico) ―De la mano de Naruto salió disparada una aguja, directo hacia Kabuto.

―_Maldición… si no hago algo… Naruto me va a matar_ ―reflexiono un malherido Kabuto, mientras que escupía sangre, al sentir como algo se incrustaba en su vientre; para después ver la figura de un Tengu ―_Ese… es el… ¡Es el Susanoo!_ ―Kabuto vio la lanza del Susanoo ir hacia él ―**Kawarimi **―Se alzó una gran cortina de polvo y se escuchó un grito femenino.

Naruto y Temari, no podían ver nada. Primero por la cantidad de humo y segundo, porque Naruto estaba curando a Temari, sacando el veneno.

―Naruto ―le llamo Temari ―Ese… esa no fue una voz aguda masculina… fue una voz femenina.

―Creo que alcanzo a utilizar un Kawarimi ―Naruto levanto a Temari en un estilo nupcial y fueron a ver al cráter. Lo que vieron… los congelo en sus lugares: Una Kunoichi, que vestía con una camiseta sin mangas rosa y una falda negra. Pero… lo que más los aterro, fueron los ojos esmeralda que poco a poco se iban cerrando y el cabello extrañamente rosado ensangrentado.

Kabuto, se había reemplazado con Haruno Sakura, un segundo antes de que el ataque del Susanoo de Indra lo golpeara.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Torre del Kazekage**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Naruto! ¡Temari! ―exclamo un sorprendido Gaara ― ¿Qué les paso?

―Fui atacada por Yakushi Kabuto y Naruto apareció para salvarme ―explico Temari.

―Arigato, Naruto ―dijo el Kazekage sonriente, en eso… la puerta se abrió ―Hola... Naruto, quiero que conozcas a mi Okasan: Sanae… aunque tu quizás la conozcas mejor como Ichibi.

Ante Naruto, había una mujer de unos **17** años, sus ojos eran del tono de la arena y su iris era estrellado, vestía con un traje ANBU y en algunas partes de su piel se alcanzaban a ver tatuajes azules.

―**Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Sanae, haciendo una reverencia ―**Me alegro de volverte a ver.**

―Me alegro de volverla a ver, Sanae-San ―dijo el rubio sonriente y haciendo una reverencia ―Bueno... creo que es hora de irme. Gaara, tienes que sobreproteger a Sanae, ya que Akatsuki estaba buscando a las Bijus. Saya, Naoko y Noriko; se encuentran en Konoha, están sanas y salvas… creo que Mayu-Sama o Rikudo-Sama, tienen algo que ver con todo esto de que las Bijus se transformen en humanas y sean despojadas de su poder.

―**Seguramente lo que dices sea verdad… Otosan jamás pensó que alguien pudiera capturarnos para reformar a Okasan. Quizás deberías de hablar con Ashura-Otōto e Indra-Otōto… estoy segura de que ellos hicieron algo luego de la muerte natural de Otosan **―dijo Sanae.

―Asi lo hare ―dijo Naruto desapareciendo, estaba preocupado, pero no quiso demostrarlo ante su amigo, Gaara.

Aun asi, Sanae tenía razón. El anciano ¡Digo!... Rikudo, jamás habría imaginado, que nadie pudiera despertar el Rinnegan, ni que pudiera convocar el Gedo Mazo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Laboratorio de Kabuto; Debajo de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―**Inyōton: Bambutsu Sozo** **(E. Yin-Yang: Creación de Todas las Cosas)** ―exclamo Naruto, ante él aparecieron 3 mujeres y 3 hombres, Naruto les acababa de crear―**Rikudo Setsuzoku (Conexión de los Seis Caminos)**

El Camino Deva (Tendō) Era una mujer de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas, ojos azules, rostro fino y vestía con una chaqueta naranja y una falda blanca.

El Camino Animal (Chikushōdō) Era un hombre de cabello corto y negro, con ojos verdes, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas naranja y un pantalón azul.

El Camino Preta (Gakido) Era una mujer de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes, vestía con una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande y un pantalón azul.

El Camino Humano (Ningendō) Era un hombre calvo con un sombrero de paja, ojos de gato y vestía con una túnica blanca.

El Camino Ashura (Shuradō) Era una mujer de rasgos delicados, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules y vestía con una camisa blanca, corbata negra y una falda negra.

El Camino Naraka (Jigokudō) Era un hombre de cabello rubio largo, piel pálida, fuerte físicamente pero no en exceso y tenía una túnica blanca como el camino humano.

Naruto era el Camino Externo.

―_Akatsuki_ ―pensó Naruto, ocultando sus caminos y abandonando la base ―_Si ellos desean jugar en equipo… yo haré lo mismo y no dejare a ninguno de ellos, con vida. _

―**No es un mal plan… Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Shinigami apareciendo ante el rubio. Shinigami tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y vestía con un Kimono negro. Tenía un GRAN parecido, con Mayu ―Nosotras 3, sabíamos que no nos decepcionarías… Naruto-Kun.

―Shinigami-Sama ―dijo Naruto ― ¿Acaso a dicho usted "Nosotras 3"?

―**Hola Naruto** ―dijo una dama detrás del rubio. Ella tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azul claro y vestía con un Kimono blanco ―**Mi nombre es Tsukuyomi.**

―**Y yo soy Amaterasu **―dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, que vestía de blanco con motivos de soles.

―**Naruto-Kun… por órdenes de los Sukai Kamigami (Dioses del Cielo), nosotras debemos de permanecer a tu lado… un gran peligro asecha tras Akatsuki, sus 3 líderes: Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Obito y Uzumaki Nagato… están planeando algo, que podría desequilibrar la balanza de la guerra y la justicia… del bien y el mal** ―dijo Shinigami.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue a su casa, ya que tenía entrenamiento con su Okasan; estaba muy preocupado, pero claramente él podría contra todo lo que se le viniera encima.

O bueno… eso pensaba él. Pero… había un enemigo contra el que no tendría ninguna ayuda.


	14. Familia OtsotsukiUzumaki

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Familia Ōtsutsuki/Uzumaki **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante el **1°** mes de embarazo, Saya y Kaguya le pedían pasteles, chocolates y dulces a Naruto.

Durante el **2°** mes de embarazo, Saya y Kaguya, comían alimentos de sal, pero acababan vomitándolo todo.

Al **3°** mes, mediante un "contrato silencioso" los **3** fueron a buscar a Tsunade para que ella les hiciera a las **2** damas, una revisión de rutina. La sorpresa fue mayúscula: Estaban embarazadas.

Kaguya solo mostraba un feto en su ecografía; en cambio, Saya mostraba trillizos.

Durante el **4° **y **5°** mes de embarazo, fue una explosión de emociones de unas "paranoicas" Saya y Kaguya. Quienes pensaban que su amado rubio les estaba "poniendo los cuernos" (siendo infiel)… a base de estas acusaciones sin fundamente solido alguno. Naruto acabo **6** veces en el hospital, con más del **80%** de sus huesos rotos.

El **6° **y** 7°** mes. Naruto en verdad agradeció ser el contratista del Clan Fénix… en unos "pequeños" ataques de furia, celos, paranoia y **algo más. **Naruto fue: Fusilado, decapitado, cortado en trocitos con Katanas, desgarrado y (nuevamente) fusilado.

**:::::::::**

**8° mes**

**:::::::::**

― **¡¿Dónde estabas?!** ―grito una furiosa Saya, cuando Naruto entro por la puerta de la habitación.

―Ambas me enviaron a comprar sus postres de Mora y Manzana ―contesto Naruto con una sonrisa. Sabía que no era culpa de ellas, era el embarazo; Naruto coloco ambos postres frente a ambas damas.

―**Lo siento Naruto** ―dijo Saya dolida por la forma en la cual le había hablado a su prometido.

―No te preocupes… ―Naruto no pudo continuar, ya que una Bijudama le voló la cabeza y **2** huesos lo crucificaron a la pared. El cadáver del rubio fue rodeado por un fuego azul y luego se regenero como si nada, gracias al Clan Fénix.

―**Por favor, perdónanos** ―pidieron ambas, cabizbajas. No se atrevían a mirar a su prometido a los ojos. Estaban muy apenadas por la histeria que las carcomía a veces. Asi como los gritos y acusaciones que Naruto tenía que soportar a diario.

Pero ellas tenían que pagar con alguien su malestar por sus embarazos y ese alguien era el rubio que les robo el corazón.

―No se preocupen ―dijo Naruto sonriente ― ¿Quieren algo más? ―ambas se sonrieron y en solo segundos, el rubio ya no tenía ropa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**9° Mes / 31 de Octubre 9:00 pm.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡NARUTO!**―gritaron al unísono Saya y Kaguya, sobresaltando al rubio, quien se despertó al **100% **― **¡Naruto, creo que el/los bebe(s) ya viene(n)!**

― **¡KAMUI!** ―exclamo Naruto y junto a sus amadas, fueron adsorbidos por un vórtice, para después aparecer en el hospital.

**::::::::::::::**

**9:30 pm**

**::::::::::::::**

Llegaron Minato, Kushina, Dan, Tsunade, Madara y Mito. Para estar con Naruto.

Tsunade fue a ayudar con los partos de ambas Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto no paraba de mirar su reloj, el tiempo para él parecía haberse congelado y no parecía avanzar en lo más mínimo.

El lugar estaba tan silencioso, que Naruto juraba que podía escuchar perfectamente, los latidos de los corazones de todos los presentes.

―_En este preciso instante… desearía que hubiera un ataque Akatsuki… ¡Al menos eso ocurriría más rápido!_ ―pensó Naruto seriamente estresado, ante el suspenso de no saber cómo estarían sus amadas ―_Y aún faltan otros __**7**__ meses, para que Shinigami y Tsukuyomi, tengan sus hijos._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**11:00 pm; Dentro de la sala de partos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Ya… ya están aquí ―dijo Tsunade, agarrando a las **2** hijas de Saya y entregándoselas ―Son **2** hermosas niñas ―Saya abrazo a sus niñas con todo el amor y calor maternal que tenía.

―Hagan pasar a Naruto ―pidió Tsunade con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Segundos después… el sucesor del Shinobi no Kami, el Nanadou Senin; entro en la habitación donde le esperaban sus amadas y sus hijas.

―**Karin-Chan, Tayuya-Chan… saluden a su Otosan** ―dijo Saya, tendiéndole a ambas niñas, Naruto primero cargo a una y luego a la otra.

― **¡Ah!** ―se quejó Kaguya, justo cuando su hija ya venía en camino. Naruto se sentó al lado de la albina y le tomo su mano, mientras que ella hacia el trabajo de parto y él la tranquilizaba.

Luego de lo que para ambos padres parecía ser media hora, por fin, nacieron las hijas de Kaguya e Imoto de Zetsu.

―Ya… ya está aquí ―dijo Tsunade, tendiéndole a la madre, la bebe ― ¿Tienen algún nombre?

―**Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki** **Hikary **―dijo Kaguya con amor maternal. Tenía el cabello azabache con mechones blancos y ojos azules.

―_Naruto_ ―hablo Indra, luego de que Ashura lo hubiera despertado, puesto que se desmayó ―_Activa el Sharingan… Hikary tiene el Byakugan y… ¿el Sharingan? _―Era verdad: Hikary tenía chacra azul y verde en sus ojos... Sharingan y Byakugan

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**__

Las **4** niñas, fueron dadas de alta, al mismo tiempo que sus madres.

Naruto por suerte había preparado **2** habitaciones para las niñas… Naruto no podía ser más feliz: Tenía una familia y siempre tendría el amor incondicional y el apoyo de Kaguya y Saya.

Algunos días después; Naruto, Saya, Kaguya y sus hijas, fueron a casa; ya que ambas tuvieron que estar internadas por sus embarazos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Ōtsutsuki/Uzumaki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto había enviado a sus Kage Bushin, para que adornaran las habitaciones que utilizarían Karin, Tayuya e Hikary.

La habitación de Karin y Tayuya tenía las paredes azul claro con adornos de estrellas y lunas. Tenían **2 **Cunas, una para cada una de las bebes.

Asi mismo, la habitación de Hikary, tenía en cambio adornos de nubes y soles; tenía las paredes lila y rojo como en un atardecer. Igualmente una cuna.

Ni Saya, ni Kaguya; se despegaban ni un solo instante de sus hijas.

―Dicen… que observar fijamente a un bebe, puede provocar lo que llamamos coloquialmente "Mal de Ojo" ―advirtió Naruto.

―**Somos sus madres** ―dijeron ambas divertidas― **¿Cómo podríamos provocarles algo asi?**

De una sombra en el suelo, salió Nana Ken.

―**Maestro… Uchiha Sasuke, se enfrentara a Deidara y a Uchiha Obito, en Ta no Kuni **―dijo el Samurái.

Naruto creo un **Chi Bushin**, quien tomo su traje del supuesto Madara, su arma y su máscara… desapareció en un Kamui.

―Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina entrando en la habitación, donde se encontraban su hijo y sus nueras ― ¿Les parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones de todo este ajetreo?

― **¿A dónde iremos, Kushina-Chan?** ―pregunto Saya a quien le agradaba la idea de tomarse unas vacaciones.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puertas de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Iremos a Kiri… Su Mizukage, Terumi Mei es una vieja amiga ―dijo Kushina, quien estaba "al mando", junto a ella viajaban: Uchiha Mikoto (su mejor amiga), Uchiha Shisui (su alumno), Yuhi Kurenai (su alumna), Namikaze Dan (su suegro), Senju Tsunade (su suegra), Uzumaki Mito (su madre), Uchiha Madara (su padre) Saya (su nuera), Kaguya (su otra nuera), Tayuya (su nieta), Karin (su nieta), Saori (su última nieta) Minato (su marido) y Naruto (su hijo)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bosque de Ta no Kuni**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Asi que tú eres Sasuke-Kun… Realmente te pareces a Itachi-San ―dijo Tobi con otra mascara y actuando de forma… de payaso e ingenuo― ¡Qué miedo! ―Tobi se alejó y un par de pájaros de arcilla le cayeron encima a Sasuke.

― ¡Katsu! ―exclamo Deidara haciendo explotar los pájaros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Parece ser que he llegado tarde ―dijo Naruto/Madara.

― ¿¡Porque diablos me sigues a donde quiera que vaya!? ―acuso un estresado Obito/Hashirama.

―Cállate y observa la batalla ―dijo Naruto/Madara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ―celebro Deidara ― ¡Hemos derrotado a Sasuke!

― ¡Tal como lo esperaba, Senpai! ―celebro Obito/Tobi.

**(N/A DIEGO: "Tobi" actúa como payaso; "Hashirama" actúa seriamente)**

Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba ileso, ya que había usado una serpiente para protegerse.

―Estas impaciente por atacarle ¿Verdad, Senpai? ―pregunto Tobi ―Después tendrás que disculparte con Itachi-San.

― ¡No eres más que un tonto bendecido con buenos genes! ―grito Deidara.

Sasuke corrió, saco su Chokuto y corto el torso de Tobi; quien alcanzo a utilizar el Kamui por un segundo.

Deidara salto sobre un árbol.

― ¡¿Qué haces Tobi?! ―pregunto Deidara molesto ― ¡No bajes la guardia, solo porque es un mocoso!

―Su Shunshin es muy rápido para nosotros ―dijo Tobi. Deidara llevo sus manos a las bolsas en su cintura.

―_Primero observare sus movimientos con el Chakra de nivel __**C1**_―penso Deidara, para luego escupir de las bocas de sus manos, pequeñas arañas, que Sasuke detuvo con su **Chidory Senbon**.

― ¡Senpai! ¡No las detones! ―grito Tobi ― ¡Senpai! ¡Detrás de ti! ―Sasuke apareció detrás de Deidara, pero el rubio alcanzo a lanzarle una "araña".

― ¡Katsu! ―exclamo Deidara, antes de que la nube de fuego y humo, producto de la explosión, lo cubriera junto a Sasuke. Deidara apareció vivo al lado de Tobi ―_Se mueve con rapidez…_ ―Deidara le ataco con unos seres antropomórficos de arcilla, quienes cubrieron el cuerpo de Sasuke y explotaron, pero el Uchiha, habían alcanzado a realizar un Kawarimi, Deidara tomo arcilla y luego hubo una explosión.

― ¡Apareció! ―dijo Tobi ― **¡El Dragón C2!** ―Deidara, hizo que el dragón abriera su boca, de la cual comenzaron a caer bombas, que pronto rodearon el suelo y comenzaron a explotar, quemando a Sasuke o lastimándolo seriamente…

Sasuke estaba en problemas… Si no se le ocurrida algo, de último minuto, Deidara y sus extrañas creaciones de arcilla, acabarían con él.

― **¡Chidory Nagashi!** ―Sasuke rodeo su cuerpo de rayos con los cuales, acabo con las bombas de arcilla, dejando a Deidara pasmado ―Donde esta... ¿Uchiha Itachi?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kiri; Terreno del Clan Uzumaki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en su trabajo paternal: Dándole de comer a Karin; cambiándole los pañales a Tayuya; meciendo a Saori para que se durmiera y jugando con Hikary.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara, se sacó su gabardina, dejando su cuerpo desnudo y en su pecho derecho había una boca. Deidara fue "adsorbido" por dicha boca y se transformó en una bola negra que segundos después exploto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**4 días después; Límites de Kiri**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de pasar casi toda una semana en Kiri, Ao le aviso a Mei, que Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame; se dirigían hacia la aldea.

―Esto… ―dijo Shisui ―Mikoto-Sama y yo nos haremos cargo de Itachi. Los demás encárguense de Kisame ―todos asintieron.

―O mejor, yo me hago cargo de todos y ustedes observan ―dijo Kushina con un tono de torturadora… ¡Perdón! De Sensei ―Kurenai, Shisui, Naruto, Minato y Kushina. Utilizaron un Shunshin, para ir hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Itachi y Kisame.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entonces Okasan… ―inicio Naruto ― ¿Itachi, asesino a los ancianos del Clan Uchiha, por una orden de los consejeros?

―Exactamente ―dijo Mikoto, ya casi estaban ante los Akatsuki ―Y… Obito le ayudo en lo último… Hola Sochi.

―Okasan… no esperaba que estuvieras con el Jinchuriki del… K… K… Kushina-Sensei y… Shinigami ―Itachi dejo su semblante de "Shinobi criminal y maduro" cuando vio y reconoció a la Kitsune que acompañaba a su Sensei.

**Recuerdo/Trauma**

_Un Itachi de unos __**14**__ años, junto a Shisui y Kurenai de la misma edad. Se encontraban frente a su Sensei: Uzumaki Kushina._

―_Muy bien niños… el día de hoy, tendrán que trabajar en equipo para: Combatir y cubrir mutuamente sus debilidades… ¿entienden?__―pregunto Kushina, sus alumnos lucían aterrados. _

_Sabían que en unos __**6**__ segundos, estarían en el… _

…_Infierno._

― _¡AUXILIO!__―grito Shisui desde algún lugar, no especificado. _

_Luego, se vieron __**3**__ explosiones blancas y los gritos agónicos de Itachi, Shisui y Kurenai._

_Estando tan cerca de la muerte… ¿De qué otro modo habrían despertado ambos Uchiha su Mangekyou Sharingan?_

**Fin del Recuerdo/Trauma**

―_Itachi_ ―hablo Kisame entre dientes ― _¿Qué hacemos? El Jinchuriki está liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra, como para que nosotros podamos derrotarlo además… esa Kunoichi de cabello rojo, está despidiendo tanto. Si no es que, más Chakra que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi._

―_Esa Kunoichi… era mi Sensei, antes de unirme a Akatsuki y te aseguro que tú y yo ya estamos muertos Kisame_ ―afirmo Itachi ―_Solo será cosa de que Kushina-Sensei, elija la forma en la cual nos asesinara. Ya que ella tiene al menos unos __**8.000**__ métodos distintos de asesinato._

―_Cabello rojo, gran cantidad de Chakra, Cadenas de Chakra… ¡NO! ¡No es posible!_ ―las piezas unidas en la mente de Kisame no le daban un buen panorama ―Es… es… ¡La Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha! ―Kushina sonrió al escuchar su apodo. Kisame entendió porque motivo, Itachi se estaba "haciendo" en sus pantalones.

―Les daré **2** opciones ―dijo Kushina seriamente, a todos se les paralizo el corazón cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar ―Itachi y tu amigo… les daré **2** opciones: Los asesino **AQUÍ **y ahora… o se unen a mí y obedeciéndome, **SOLO** a mí ―Obviamente Itachi y Kisame tenían cerebro, asi que aceptaron unirse a Kushina y su grupo ―Volvamos a Kiri... luego llamo a Minato-Kun, para que explique todo a la aldea… tenemos un largo caminar desde ahora.

En el camino, Itachi y Kisame, escucharon el relato de quiénes eran Saya y Kaguya; además los actuales "guardaespaldas" también se enteraron de que Naruto era padre y que las madres eran las **2** Kunoichis.

―Definitivamente tomamos una buena decisión… Si Naruto-San derroto, él solo a Hidan y Kakuzu, esta era la respuesta lógica ―dijo Kisame alegre de haber pensado con la cabeza, antes de perderla estúpidamente.

Ya en la aldea, todos los aldeanos y Shinobis de Kiri se sorprendieron al ver a los **2** miembros de Akatsuki.

Kushina explico todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mei le pregunto a Kushina, que harían cuando Minato se enterara de que Kisame e Itachi, estaban con ellos.

Kushina contesto, que ella se "haría cargo" de hablar con Minato y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

**Kushina y Naruto tenían todas las cartas sobre la mesa. **

**Obito y Hashirama tenían las de perder. Claramente una guerra se acercaba y Naruto la ganaría, costara, lo que costara. **


	15. Relato

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 14: Relato **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin, Tayuya, Hikary, Yami, Mayuri y Kyoko; jugaban y gritaban todo el día. Destrozando la casa y sacando a sus padres de sus casillas.

Karin jugaba con sus muñecas y era la más calmada.

Tayuya tocaba su flauta todo el día.

Hikary sacaba todos sus vestidos para ponerse solo el que a ella le gustaba.

Yami apreciaba la vida de las personas y de los animales, hasta que, llena de ánimos por ayudar a su Okasan iba y las segaba.

Mayuri y Kyoko tenían el control sobre las estrellas.

Al ser sus madres Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi respectivamente; asi que ambas niñas destruían las antiguas constelaciones griegas y creaban nuevas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llegaba a su mansión y encontraba a sus compañeras, correteando a sus respectivas hijas. Siempre se les veía cansadas, sudadas y estresadas.

― ¡Bienvenido a casa, Otosan! ―saludaban al unísono Tayuya y Karin.

― **¡¿Muy difícil tu misión, Otosan?!** ―pregunto Mayuri (Hija de Tsukuyomi)

―No Mayuri-Chan, no fue difícil ―admitió Naruto, acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeña de cabello blanco.

―**Hola, Otosan** ―dijo Yami quien, era la más "Educada" y no causaba tantos destrozos (Solo cuando su Otosan estaba presente) Yami jugaba con una "Pesadilla" (El esqueleto de un perro en llamas, que tiene vida propia)

―**Otosan, ¿Nos trajiste regalos? **―pregunto impaciente Kyoko (Hija de Amaterasu), ante lo cual, sus **6** hijas voltearon a mirarlo.

Naruto saco un pergamino y les mostro lo que les había traído: Muñecas, Pergaminos de cuentos y Jutsus, vestidos, etc.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del Clan Ōtsutsuki, se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente, mientras que Naruto les contaba a sus hijas sobre la misión.

―**Shinigami-Sama** ―dijo una voz sepulcral. En una esquina de la habitación había un hombre vestido con harapos negros, una capucha y una hoz en su mano derecha ―**Me presento ante usted… Reina de la muerte. Para informarle, la pronta batalla entre los mortales: Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke. Que se llevara a cabo en la Guarida Uchiha… una guarida, que queda al sur del bosque de Hi no Kuni **―Naruto se puso de pie.

―Zetsu… hora irnos ―dijo Naruto, mientras que se colocaba su traje de Madara y su Nunchaku y desapareció en un Kamui, junto al Niisan de Hikary (Zetsu).

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Guarida Uchiha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Itachi se encontraba sentado en un "trono", tenía sus órdenes de su Okasan y su Sensei.

―_No mueras en esa batalla_ ―había dicho Mikoto― _Sasuke… solo es igual que la mayoría del Clan, que han abrazado los ideales de Indra" _(Maldición del Odio).

―_Si llegas a perder, enviare a Shinigami a que me traiga tu alma y yo misma te enviare nuevamente… si pierdes_―dijo Kushina.

Sasuke se presentó ante él.

Itachi desapareció y un segundo después, estaba mirando en dirección contraria a Sasuke y atacándole con un Kunai.

Sasuke bloqueo con su Katana.

Itachi activo su **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Itachi tomo el brazo de Sasuke, realizándole una llave y lanzándolo al techo de la guarida.

Sasuke cayó al suelo adolorido y activo el **Chidory**. Fue corriendo hacia Itachi y activo el **Chidory Nagashi**.

Itachi salto al techo, pero un **Kage Bushin** de Sasuke le atravesó con su Katana.

―Te has… hecho fuerte… ―dijo Itachi, antes de deshacerse en un millar de cuervos.

Itachi se encontraba sentado en el trono.

Sasuke le atravesó por la espalda.

―Finalmente Itachi… hay algo que he querido preguntarte ¡Maldito bastardo! ―dijo Sasuke ―Alguien te ayudo a asesinar a los ancianos del Clan y a la mayoría de la policía… ni siquiera tú. Podrías contra ellos. Dime quien te ayudo… porque es el siguiente en mi lista.

―Senju Hashirama ―contesto Itachi. Sasuke lo recordó (A Obito). Itachi deshizo el Genjutsu y estaba sentado más atrás.

Sasuke le lanzo un Chidory Eiso, pero este, ni tan siquiera rozo a Itachi.

Itachi y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una batalla de Genjutsu, en la cual Itachi le arrancaba un ojo de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se liberó de dicho Genjutsu y se sacó las vendas de la frente y de sus muñecas.

Comenzaron ahora a lanzarse Shuriken, sin que estas dieran en el rival.

Itachi agarro la mano de Sasuke en la cual él tenía la Chokuto, para que no pudiera dañarlo.

Un Kage Bushin de Itachi le lanzo **3** Kunai a Sasuke, pero del **Juin Fūin**, salió una serpiente que lo cubrió como un escudo.

Sasuke le lanzo un Fuma Shuriken, que Itachi detuvo con su Kunai, pero la Fuma Shuriken estaba bañada en **Chidory**, cortándole un brazo a Itachi... Quien solo era un **Karasu Bushin (Clon de Cuervos)**

**Genjutsu**

Sasuke fue golpeado en repetidas ocasiones y quedando Semiinconsciente, para que entonces Itachi le sacara uno de sus ojos.

**Fin del Genjutsu**

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―Sasuke ataco a Itachi, pero Sasuke evito el Jutsu, justo y cuando un **Kage Bushin** Sasuke le llegaba por encima con un **Chidory** que destruyo el techo.

Itachi y Sasuke salieron al techo.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―Itachi y Sasuke lanzaron el mismo Jutsu… al mismo tiempo, Itachi lanzo un Amaterasu para alimentar las llamas de su Jutsu, ganándole a Sasuke, pero apagando el Jutsu al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke comenzó a correr, pero las llamas del **Amaterasu **quemaron el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke cae al suelo, abre un boquete en el suelo.

― ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu) ―exclamo Sasuke.

Itachi activo su **Susanoo**. Sasuke lo siguió atacando con Jutsus **Katon**, gastando su Chakra.

Justo cuando Itachi ya se encontraba ciego… el **Mangekyou Sharingan Eien** se activó y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

**Recuerdo**

_Vasto mirar a Kaguya, solo un segundo a los ojos… para que ella, creara una conexión de Chakra. Entre sus ojos y los de Mikoto, Shisui e Itachi... Despertando su __**Mangekyou Sharingan Ei**__en._

**Fin del Recuerdo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Hasta la fecha. Esta es la idea más EXTRAÑA. Que hemos tenido.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 16**

**::::::::::::::::**

Kumo… intento en cierta ocasión, obtener los poderes del Chakra Uzumaki… Años después, cuando la pequeña Hinata tenía **4** años, fue secuestrada nuevamente por Kumo y afortunadamente, rescatada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión Ōtsutsuki / Uzumaki; Hora del Almuerzo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yami, le daba de comer a su mascota sin que su Okasan no se diera cuenta.

Hikary rechazaba las verduras **(N/A LAURA: Como todo niño de 9 años)**

Mayuri comía con desgana la carne de res. Según ella "No quería engordar"

Kyoko comía sin rechistar, pero en realidad pensaba en nuevas constelaciones, para divertirse.

Tayuya tenía al lado de su plato, una partitura que ella misma estaba componiendo

Karin comía, mientras que pensaba en un vestido, que quería para su cumpleaños, que estaba, cada vez más cerca.

La calma de la casa y de la aldea en general, hacía que Naruto erróneamente. Pensara que sería una buena noche: Primero, pasaría por las **3** habitaciones de sus princesas para contarles un cuento y luego, se dividiría en Bushin para disfrutar de la noche, con las dueñas de su corazón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cascadas de Kumo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de **5** Generales ANBU, a los cuales aún les quedaba cierto rencor con Konoha, por frustrar sus planes de adquirir el Byakugan y los Genes Uzumaki.

Decidieron vengarse.

―Entonces ―dijo un ANBU ―Según nuestras investigaciones de la semana pasada: La niña Namikaze Hikary posee el Byakugan. Y ya que es la nieta del Yondaime, podremos conseguir los Genes Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

―**2** pájaros de un tiro… bien planeado ―dijo otro, sonriente.

―Interesante… ―dijo una voz externa, haciendo que los **5** se pusieran en guardia. Allí estaba Yakushi Kabuto ―Pensaba entrar en Kumo sin ser visto y tomar presidiarios para mi Edo Tensei... pero creo que ustedes me serán útiles.

Los **5** se pusieron en guardia y Kabuto hiso lo mismo. En la oscuridad de la noche y sin que nadie en Kumo se diera por enterado… Una contienda contra un criminal de rango S, se llevó a cabo.

Kabuto acabo escapando y **2** de los Shinobis acabaron muertos.

―Nosotros… debemos de acabar el trabajo ―dijo uno de ellos curándose y también curando a sus compañeros. Los otros **2** asintieron y utilizaron un Shunshin para ir a Konoha y secuestrar a la niña del Byakugan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; Mansión Ōtsutsuki 22:00**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3** sombras se presentaron en la Mansión Ōtsutsuki. Entrando en silencio, con la ayuda de la noche.

― "_¿Ven a la niña de cabello blanco?" _ ―pregunto uno a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron ― _"Es ella" "Es la poseedora del Byakugan"_ ―El capitán, quien había hablado, se deslizo por la habitación y con un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo, adormilo a Hikary, la tomo y salieron de la mansión.

A las **22:30**. Karin se despertó para ir a comer algo, como era su costumbre, le pareció extraño ver la puerta de la habitación de Hikary, abierta. Vio en el interior y no vio a su Imoto, se concentró en su Sensor de Chakra y notaba que cada vez estaba más lejos de la aldea, corría fuera de casa y parecía alejarse de la aldea.

Sería mejor decirles a sus padres, ellos sabrían que hacer.

Naruto lo comprendió todo en medio minuto, fue a la habitación de Hikary y vio en el suelo un pedazo de tela con el símbolo de Kaminari no Kuni.

El poder Rikudo se vio liberado en ese instante y con una habilidad de su Dojutsu ―que solo hasta ese momento despertó― vio cómo su hija era llevada a Kumo a gran velocidad.

Naruto utilizo el Hiraishin de su Otosan y siguió a los secuestradores de su hija. Los asesinaría y de paso, destruiría a los ANBUS de Kumo por si alguien deseaba tomar represalias.

Sabía dónde estarían los secuestradores. Eso lo veía tan claro como el agua. No podrían llevar a Hikary a la aldea, ya que pondrían en peligro a los aldeanos.

Lo mejor sería: Seguirlos con el Reika no Jutsu, el Hiraishin no Jutsu y con la visión omnipresente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**26 Km de Kumo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Prepárense para detener las represalias que Konoha tomara en nuestra contra ―dijo el capitán.

―Pero señor. Solo somos **3**… contra quien sabe que ejercito envié Konoha ―dijo uno de los conspiradores.

―Entonces… emitan una emergencia falsa y que todos se preparen para un ataque de Konoha contra Kumo ―dijo el capitán.

―Hai ―dijo otro conspirador, pero un Kunai bañado en **Fūton** le cortó el brazo.

― ¿Son tan patéticos que secuestran a una niña, que aún no sabe casi nada, sobre la vida Shinobi? ―pregunto Naruto sentado en una ventana. Haciendo que los Shinobis se pusieran en guardia ―Lo único que conseguirán por esto… será que destruya Kumo ―Uno de los Shinobis comenzó a reírse.

―Tu solo, jamás podrías destruir toda nuestra aldea ―dijo el Shinobi que reía, pero su risa se detuvo, cuando vio los ojos de Naruto. Los ojos de Rikudo Senin: El Rinnegan; Naruto sonrió de forma siniestra.

―_**Shinra Tensei**_ ―susurro Naruto, destruyendo la casa entera y mandado a volar a sus enemigos, pero Hikary no se dio cuenta, ya que tenía el sueño pesado; Naruto tomo a su hija y se alejó caminando ―_**Bambutsu Sozo: Yari (Creador de Todas las Cosas: Lanzas)**__._

Solo después de alejarse un par de Kilómetros de Kumo, fue rodeado por varios Shinobis de Kumo, comandados por Killer Bee.

― ¿Qué crees que haces, Baka? ―pregunto Killer Bee.

―Ustedes secuestraron a mi hija, simplemente he venido por ella… no quiero problemas ―dijo Naruto, mientras que seguía caminando e ignorando a los Shinobis de Kumo ― _"Fue fácil barrer con 5 de ellos…" _―Uno de los Shinobis escucho lo que Naruto había susurrado y se lanzó sobre él. Naruto creo una Katana con el Bambutsu Sozo y contrarresto la Katana del Shinobi.

Ambos imbuyeron Raiton en las Katanas. Los demás, excepto Killer Bee, rodearon a Naruto y el rubio con **2** movimientos: uno del Hiraishin y otro de su Katana, decapito a todos los Shinobis.

Luego, haciendo uso del Kamui desapareció, dejando sin habla y sorprendido a Killer Bee.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto dejo a Hikary en su habitación y fue a hablar con su padre, para que los Shinobis tuvieran cuidado, por si Kumo tomaba represalias.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clones de Zetsu, comenzaron a tomar las formas de varios consejeros, tanto civiles como ninjas. De Kumo, Iwa y Suna. Tomando poco a poco, el control de las mismas, para que le sirvieran a Hashirama cuando volviera a la vida y reclamara el mundo Shinobi.

Asi mismo, en las aldeas menores, varios criminales desaparecían de las prisiones; esto mismo tenía muy preocupadas a las aldeas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 días después del incidente; Mansión Ōtsutsuki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ―rogaban Hikary, Yami Tayuya y Karin. A sus padres.

― ¿Es realmente eso lo que quieren, niñas? ―pregunto seriamente Saya, haciendo dudar a Tayuya y Karin. Sin embargo Hikary e Yami se veían serias y sin querer dar ningún paso atrás, ni mucho menos arrepentirse.

¿Qué deseaban? Ser Kunoichis.

Pero desgraciadamente, la última palabra la tenía su Otosan.

Dejarles entrar en la academia, sería lo más normal del mundo, dejarles servir a la aldea como él mismo ya lo hacía.

Sin embargo, Naruto era sobreprotector y no le parecía que el "peligroso" mundo Shinobi fuera para sus princesitas.

¡Él mismo era Ninja, era normal que un niño a sus **9** años, entrara en la academia!

Pero él no deseaba exponer a sus hijas a un peligro semejante. Cuando tuvo su primera misión de rango C, esta resulto ser de rango B.

―Lo pensare ―dijo Naruto con un rostro y voz seria.

― ¡Sí! ―celebraron de inmediato las niñas. Porque, ellas a diferencia de sus madres. Sabían que un "Lo pensare" era igual a "adelante, háganlo"

Pobre Naruto, queriendo "defender" a sus hijas del "Peligroso" mundo Shinobi y ya les había dado vía libre.


End file.
